The Cronus Stone
by AryaTindomiel
Summary: Sequel to The War Upon Troy. Much has been sacrificed in the Trojan War, but what if there was more trouble to come? How are the Trojan survivors to deal with loss and more conflict? Multiple pairings.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Prologue of the sequel to The War Upon Troy. If you haven't read it yet, you probably should or you will get confused. The first line is from Hercules and Xena: Battle for Mount Olympus. This is really an extra background chapter and a bit of a recap of what happened in The War Upon Troy. **I made many changes from _Troy_, _The Iliad_, and Greek Mythology for the benefit of the story, so any differences you see, such as parents, marriages, children, etc. I changed those on purpose.****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology or Troy.**

* * *

><p>How It All Came To Be<p>

Before man…before moon…before history…in a world full of magic and mystery...in space there was nothing, no objects, no sounds, no life, nothing but darkness and a gap in space called Chaos. From Chaos emerged the first generation of Titans who created the world and ruled it during the Reign of Chaos.

Cronus, the first Titan, became the king and with the Cronus Stone, the green stone that emerged from Chaos with his wife and named for him, he governed the universe. Gaia, Cronus' wife, created the Earth for the Titans and its future inhabitants. Oceanus and his wife Tethys created the waters of the Earth, their eldest daughter was the Titan of Deep Thought and Good Counsel, Metis, who later would become the mother of the great Goddess Athena, and later they would have 3,000 Sea Goddesses, the Oceanids. The Titan, Iapetus became the Bearer of the Earth while his wife, Rhea, was the Titan of Female Fertility and Motherhood. Coeus sired the nine Muses upon Mnemosyne. Hyperion and Theia created light. Crius and Themis created law and the Nymphs known as the Pleiades. Polus and Phoebe sired the Anemoi, the winds.

Ever Titan, from the first generation to the last that walked the Earth, had his or her own purpose. The Reign of Chaos was the time for them to create the universe. When time started, the Reign of Chaos ended, transpiring into the Reign of the Titans. Offspring of all Titans were born and the Earth flourished.

The eldest son of Cronus, Zeus, created his own dominion, Mount Olympus, on a high mountain that lay on a lone island in the middle of the Aegean Sea. He wanted to govern the Earth, feeling that the Titans' reign had gone on long enough. He threatened to usurp his father from the throne, but Cronus with his wisdom deemed it time for a new generation's reign. He took the Cronus Stone and passed it to Zeus, naming him the King of the Olympians, as the deities who dwelt on the abode were called. This marked the end of the Reign of the Titans and so the Titans moved from living on Earth to the area under Chaos, but above Olympus, they called it the Cosmos. Some Titans who chose to stay on Earth were given the grace to dwell on Mount Olympus while others chose Elysium.

A century after the Reign of Olympus started the Titan, Prometheus, son of Iapetus and Rhea, brother of Atlas, Uranus, and Hera, created mankind. The deities withdrew themselves completely from the Earth, dwelling only on Mount Olympus or in Elysium. They had man build their own lives and kingdoms, assisting only when necessary and they chose the first rulers of the first kingdoms. The Goddess Hera, wife of Zeus, took bits of power from the Cronus Stone and stored them into scepters that she bestowed upon the rulers of every kingdom that existed and she had powerful scepters made for the kingdoms that the Goddess Amara saw would exist in the future. To truly gain the power of the kingdom was to claim or receive the kingdom's scepter. Unfortunately, Hera's actions caused the stone to disappear, but Zeus being the eldest son of Cronus, was able to hold his rule. As, time wore on, more Titans passed on to live in the Cosmos, but the few who sired children by the later generations of Gods, stayed.

* * *

><p>The Gods watched as mortals lived their lives, finding love, glory, and gaining power. Through time, many mortals caught the eye of certain immortals and soon, Demigods roamed the Earth. The first Demigod, who was also the first hero of Greece, was Perseus, son of the Sea God Poseidon and the Princess Danaё of Argos. Perseus became famous through his killing of the only mortal Gorgon in the world Medusa.<p>

Another hero in the time of Perseus was Bellerophon, son of Glaucus, King of Corinth. He was considered the greatest hero and slayer of monsters, alongside of Cadmus and Perseus, before the days of Heracles. His greatest feat was killing the Chimera, a monster with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a serpent's tail whose breath came out in terrible blasts of burning flame.

In the next generation of heroes, the strongest warrior was Heracles the son of Lady Alcmene the most beautiful and wisest woman of her time and Zeus. Heracles, a warrior like no other has been seen before him and for many years after him. He had great strength and courage, his favored attributes, but he had a bit of wisdom in him, which he used when his strength alone could not suffice to aid him. Like his father, Heracles was one to desire and prow after women of great beauty. He lusted for them, but there was never really love, however, he had a favorite among his multitudes of women he snared, and that was Lady Chalciope of Arcadia. Through his Twelve Labors set forth by his archenemy Eurystheus, he gained fame and became the first God of Olympus who was given immortality.

Not long after Heracles, another hero was born, Jason son of Aeson a descendant of Perseus. The Prince of Argos was famous for his role as the Leader of the Argonauts and their quest for the Golden Fleece. Jason was the typical man, desiring women in his youth, but his father ordered him to choose a wife after his return from his adventures. Unfortunately, he loved two women, Medea the Sorceress, sister to Chalciope, and Glauce Princess of Corinth. The prince asked Aphrodite to choose for him, for he feared that he could only choose both. The Goddess made Jason and Medea fall in love with each other and they were wedded and devoted to each other.

* * *

><p>Time went on during Zeus' reign and the world grew; more Demigods were born, as well as more heroes. One of the greatest fighting pair of warriors in history were, Prince Peleus, son of Aeacus, of Phthia and his best friend Prince Briseus, son of Ardys, of Salamis. The greatest warriors of their time these princes were. The two inseparable since their youth and well into adulthood, they decided that, when the time came, they would wed their children and join their families. However, this thought was put aside when the Goddess Amara visited Briseus in his dreams. The Goddess of Fate told the Prince of Salamis that it was he who would play a large role in the process of the alliance of Greece and the Asia Minor. Briseus asked the Goddess what he must do and when she told him, he agreed immediately. Briseus renounced his sole right to the throne of Salamis and sailed to the Asia Minor where he befriended the King of Lyrnessus. This king, having no legitimate heirs, passed the throne to Briseus after his death. With his new power, Briseus became influential to the King of Troy, Priam. Through his marriage to the favor of Priam, Lady Hesione, the kingdoms of Troy and Lyrnessus were allied.<p>

* * *

><p>Distraught by her son's sudden leave, Queen Semele took to her bed ill and later died of a broken heart. Ardys, not having any more will power, passed the throne of Salamis to Lord Telamon, and soon passed away after his wife. Peleus, who had ascended the throne and became King of Phthia, held hope that one day, his path would cross with his friend's once more, whether in life or death. So, he lived on, he married the youngest of the Nereid, Thetis the Silver-Footed, and they had only one son, Achilles, considered the greatest warrior the world had ever seen, rivaling Heracles himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Around the time of Achilles was when there was the greatest number of heroes who walked the Earth at once. The oldest was Lord Theseus, son of Aegeus, of Corinth. He made his name by slaying the Minotaur and by winning the heart of an Amazon, Queen Hippolyta. Jealous of Theseus, his enemy Xenophon tried to kill him with a poisonous arrow. Because of her love, Hippolyta took the arrow, saving Theseus' life, but he, mad with grief, thought that the Gods were telling him to do what was done to him, taking the life of a beautiful woman. Theseus chose Helen mortal daughter of Zeus, but after kidnapping her from Sparta and seeing her beauty, he could not bring himself to kill her. Instead, he took her to Corinth and watched over her for three years. Until the day that Prince Pollux of Sparta came for his sister and the duel with the prince was Theseus' last, for this was when he was killed.<p>

* * *

><p>Years passed and the Trojan War began. The Gods took up their sides, supporting either the Greeks or the Trojans, but they stayed back, choosing not to interfere. However, those who were favored by the Gods earned some guidance. Many, men and women alike, carved their names into history because of this war.<p>

The war started because of Paris, son of Lampus, who abducted the Queen of Sparta, Helen. The two became known as the Omen of Troy and the Face That Launched a Thousand Ships. Achilles, of course, was the greatest fighter of the Greeks, King Ajax, son of Telamon, of Salamis was the second best warrior. King Odysseus, son of Laërtes, of Ithaca was the most cunning of the Grecian ranks, while King Nestor, son of Neleus, of Pylos was second to Odysseus. Agamemnon, of course, was known as the King of Kings who brought all the kingdoms of Greece together through warfare. His sons, Nicodemus, the ruthless soldier who killed Achilles' greatest adversary, Lord Pramadas, son of Briseus, of Troy, and Menelaus, the one who lost Helen. Achilles' cousin, Patroclus son of Menoetius, was known as the boy who pulled Achilles back into the war after his withdrawal. After the death of Patroclus, by the hand of Hector, Achilles fought the prince and killed him.

Of the Trojans, the title for best warrior was tied between Prince Hector and Lords Melanon and Pramadas, all three, mortals who had great skills. However, in the end, Lord Melanon, eldest son of Briseus, of Troy, was the only one of the three to have survived the Trojan War. Aeneas, son of Anchises, was known as the boy who led the Trojans out of the burning city and into Mount Ida. Prince Helenus, son of Lampus, of Troy was the new king at the end of the war.

There are those who say that the Trojan War was a battle for love, for the forbidden love of Prince Paris of Troy and Queen Helen of Sparta. Some will call it a struggle between two nations, knowing that the world was not big enough of the both of them to prosper. And still others will say that it was fruitless conflict between a kingdom that wanted to protect its people from a man whose greed brought about the destruction of that kingdom. Those who say this are correct. However, Agamemnon's greed and cruelty led to his own death by the hand of a woman, Briseis.

Lady Briseis of Troy, so much could be said about her. Formerly, she was the Princess of Lyrnessus, but that was taken from her as was her virtue, by the malevolent Lord Mynes. When she lived in Troy, she struggled to gain the respect of the people. They scorned her as a potential traitor for her lineage and a fool for having her own mind, but through the years, the Trojans came to see her for what she truly was, an exceptionally intelligent, young woman who gave them hope. Briseis was their greatest treasure, their greatest warrior, their protector, their goddess. She was the fairest woman in Troy and perhaps the world; her beauty surpassed Helen, the cause of the Trojan War. Her skills in battle and strategy were unmatched and unchallenged, her rival being her friends, King Damon, son of Priam, of Athens and his wife Queen Amaryllis, daughter of Athena, of Athens. Of course, Achilles matched and challenged her in every way. Unexpected by all though, was the two of them falling in love. Despair for them, for they could never be together, for they were enemies. Though their fathers were proud, as the Briseus and Peleus had hoped for an arranged marriage between their children, they got something even better, a love shared by their children, so strong that nothing could break it apart. Not the death of Patroclus or the killing of Hector, nor the separation or forbidden idea of their love.

But, even after their short reunion during the sacking of Troy, it seems that they are star-crossed lovers. For as Achilles rushed to take Briseis and her brother to safety, Paris, finally having some courage, shot Achilles through the heel with an arrow, in vengeance of his cousin Hector. More arrows followed and the son of Peleus finally fell. His last words were his love for Briseis and how their love would last until that faithful day that they would be joined together in death. Not long after mortally wounding Achilles, Paris was shot through the heart by Philoctetes, this being his punishment for starting the war that brought down his city and for killing the beloved son of a Goddess. Briseis and her brothers made it into the tunnel and this is where their story continues.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: _'italics'_ are thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy. And Areia and Enyo belong to Celebwen Telcontar.**

* * *

><p>Mount Ida<p>

Melanon, Briseis, and Cartanye walked down the tunnel in silence, the only sound was their footsteps and the crackle of the fire from the torch. Often, Melanon glanced at Briseis to assess what she was feeling, but her face was expressionless, almost as if she were just a walking body with no soul. _'She did say she would be dead without Achilles.'_ He thought sadly. Why did the Gods have to give her such grief? Her life was one that would have broken any ordinary woman long ago, but ordinary was not a word that described Briseis.

Suddenly, she started to cough violently. Briseis grasped her chest and put her other hand to her mouth, Melanon's protective instincts came forth as he went to her side and steadied her. "Are you all right?" He asked with concern and a hint of fear. After a few moments, the coughing subsided. Taking a few breaths, she nodded. Melanon was still worried about the illness, but his sister assured him that she was all right. They turned to Cartanye who stood quietly beside them and continued their way to the other Trojans, until they came upon the exit. It was still dark outside, meaning that morning had not yet come. The three siblings approached the large mass of people. They recognized their brothers in the dim light from torches as they came forth.

"Melanon, Briseis, Cartanye!" Cariaxis' voice was frantic, yet relieved. "Thank Apollo that you three are safe, I thought the worse had happened." Briseis shook her head as she embraced him and her other younger brothers. Andromache, Helen, and Helenus came to join them.

Helen looked around, confused. "Where is Paris?" She asked. The somber looks on Melanon and Briseis' face said what she feared the most. The princess' eyes filled with tears that quickly fell, her body shook from her sobs, and she nearly collapsed, had not Briseis caught and held her. "Wh-Why…dd-id…he-ee...have…to die?" Helen cried. "He promised that we would be together."

Helenus sighed sadly, though he did not really like his brother, he still cared for and loved him, they were blood. "It was the will of the Gods, Helen." She could only shake her head against Briseis' shoulder.

"What will we do now?" Andromache asked sorrowfully as she looked down at her sleeping son. Melanon turned to Helenus. "You are king are, what say you, my Lord?"

After a moment's pause, Helenus said, "I believe we should make our way to Cilician Thebe, your home, Andromache. They will shelter us, because of our alliance since Andromache and Hector's marriage." The men all agreed as they went to check the rest of the survivors. A few hundred had escaped thanks to the plans of Briseis and Melanon. Helenus thought it best for the people to rest before they started their long journey. They ate a bit food, tended to any wounds, cleaned themselves a bit, and then they all slept.

After leaving Helen to Andromache, Briseis secluded herself from the group choosing to sit on a high rock away from the others. She went over the events that occurred this night. She lost her home and her only love. _'What greater tragedy could befall upon a person?'_ She wondered as her tears started to creep on her again, but even as she swiped them before they fell, more formed. She heard someone sit next to her, but she paid no attention to who it was. The soft hand that lightly gripped her shoulder told her it was Andromache.

"Melanon told me what happened." The widow whispered.

Briseis could not hold them back anymore her tears fell and her body trembled slightly. "Why did Paris have to kill him that way?" Briseis questioned. "I know that he was avenging Hector, but…Achilles was not even trying to fight, when he shot Achilles he was only trying to help Cartanye and me. Why could Paris not be honorable enough at least to challenge Achilles rather than murder him?" Andromache was silent as she held her friend. "I am sure you do not agree, but…"

The princess shook her head. "I understand Briseis and I do agree with you, it was not just of Paris to attack a man who was not poised to attack him. Hector would not have wanted to be avenged that way and perhaps not even at all. He was a man who fought and would die for himself and for those he loved, but he did not want any to die for him. Paris' death was for killing Achilles and among other things." The two clung to each other, grieving for their lost loved ones.

"Shouldn't you be comforting Helen instead of me?" Briseis inquired.

Andromache shook her head. "She wished to be alone and though I know you do too, _I_ need _you_ right now." Before Briseis could reply, Melanon called for them. The two women climbed down from the rocks and rejoined the group. For a few hours, they slept, until dawn when the soldiers woke everyone up to prepare for the long road head.

* * *

><p>Back in Troy, the king of Ithaca ordered his men to give the dead Trojans honorable burials, for that was what they deserved after having to contend with the war and Troy's downfall. The other Grecians had their own burials as well, but the biggest pyre was yet to be burned. The Greeks gathered in the square where Hector's funeral was held. However, in Hector's former place on the pyre, was Achilles. When they discovered his body, all they could comprehend was shock, who was the warrior who killed the Great Achilles? No one voiced any opinions because it was not definitive.<p>

Odysseus looked somber as he placed two coins on Achilles' eyes. He took a flaming torch and whispered, "Find peace, my brother" as he lit the pyre. As the body of the great warrior burned, the soldiers who stood around his pyre had sorrowful expressions on their faces. Nicodemus and his faithful soldiers were the only men not in attendance at Achilles' funeral.

* * *

><p>The Trojans continued on their trek through Mount Ida with Helenus leading them and Briseis at the back of the procession. She isolated herself, as she had done before. However, as she climbed the rocks of Mount Ida, something seemed to call to her. Briseis paused for a moment to try to discern what it was. When she turned around she saw Troy, the once grand city was now charred from the fires, but that was not what drew her attention. She also saw smoke mostly rising from a funeral pyre and somehow she knew that it was Achilles' pyre. The pain of separation came back and so did the tears. The noblewoman stood there with tears streaming down her face, remembering the dead warriors who were all so dear to her.<p>

Melanon had noticed his sister's absence from the group. He found her, still as statue, starring at the smoke from a funeral pyre, burning within the walls of Troy. For the tears to fall as they were, the pyre had to be that of Achilles. Melanon went to Briseis' side and pulled her into his embrace. She muffled her sobs into her brother's shoulder for fear of the others hearing her. After another moment, she calmed and agreed to continue the journey.

* * *

><p>Odysseus climbed down from the pyre and stood by his men until the entire pyre turned to ash. He looked around the once great city that was Troy, now it belonged to the king of Mycenae. Since Agamemnon was dead, his son Nicodemus ascended the throne and took his father's place as the new King of Kings. There was no joy from that, for Nicodemus was like his late father. The King of Ithaca wondered if Achilles had been able to find Briseis. Her body was not among the dead, so she should have been able to escape, but were the two able to farewell each other before another parting?<p>

The cries from the Trojan prisoners were heard as Odysseus walked through the streets. It was strange that there were not as many dead Trojans or prisoners as he thought there would be and if they escaped, that would mean that they had some secret passageway somewhere for a large mass of people could not simply escape from the gates unnoticed. The Ithacan did not think too much of it, as long as Nicodemus did not find it. Menelaus' advisor, Hippasus called for Odysseus to inform the king that Nicodemus requested the presence of all the kings in the council hall. Thanking the man, Odysseus made his way to the location of the meeting.

"Nice of you to join us, Odysseus," said the new Mycenaean King with a bit of scorn.

"What is this about?" Odysseus sighed as he stood with the other kings.

"We are here to discuss our next plan of action." Nicodemus said as if it were the most obvious answer.

"What plan of action? All the men want to do is go home. Troy is now yours, do with it what you like, but the other armies of Greece are departing." The King of Ithaca made to leave the hall.

Nicodemus stood from Priam's throne. "Just a moment, Odysseus, just because my father is dead does not mean all of you do not have a King of Kings anymore, for it is I and I will say when it is time for you to go home."

"What else is there left to do here? We all want to return to our families and wives, why stay?" Odysseus inquired exasperatedly.

Nicodemus smirked. "My mother, the former Queen Electra, fell ill ever since we came to Troy. According to Clytemnestra, it is only a matter of days until she joins Agamemnon in the Underworld, so there is no reason for me to rush to Mycenae to burn a corpse. Furthermore, why would I want my wife when I can have my priestess?" He gestured toward Chryseis, who sat quiet and scared next to another impassive woman by the pool. "And as for why we stay…we stay to retrieve my brother's wife, the scepter of Troy, and the rest of the Trojans who escaped last night."

"You have Troy under your power; why go after the scepter and the Trojans and Helen could be anywhere, why track them down?"

"Because that is what my orders are, Odysseus. To have Troy under my total power, I need the scepter. As for Helen, I ask, have you forgotten the oath? We swore to defend _Menelaus'_ sole right to Helen, did we not?"

"But that was when Helen belonged to Sparta, now she belongs to the Trojans, by their will and her own."

"Since Paris, her abductor, is dead, they have no standing claim over Helen, by her will or not. If you care not to be here, then leave; let your name and story be forgotten as many others who have been celebrated today will be forgotten." Nicodemus ended furiously.

Odysseus knew that Nicodemus was referring to Achilles. The Ithacan King narrowed his eyes as he turned to leave. When he made it to the door, he faced the kings again with one last thing to say.

"If they ever tell _my_ story, let them say that _I_ walked with giants. Men rise and fall like the winter wheat, but these names will _never_ die. Let them say I lived in the time _Hector_, Breaker of Horses. Let them say, I lived in the time of _Achilles_." Odysseus spoke boldly, his words resounded through the hall, and the other kings, excluding Nicodemus, seemed to nod in agreement. Without another word, the Odysseus left and went to his men, ordering them to ready the ships for they were leaving that day.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Troy fell. Nicodemus and half of his father's armies were still in the Asia Minor while the other half had followed Odysseus' example and went home. Nicodemus cursed them all, but no threats were heeded. Mynes came into the city and offered his allegiance to the king of Mycenae, Nicodemus gratefully accepted. The Greeks had discovered that the woman that was constantly in Chryseis' company was Princess Cassandra, daughter of Lampus and Arisbe. They also learned of her prophetic powers and used that to their advantage. Nicodemus beat her until she revealed that the Trojans had escaped through a passageway to Mount Ida and that they were headed to Cilician Thebe. Despite the fact that Nicodemus found that Cassandra reminded him of his wife Clytemnestra, he let her live because of her powers. All the armies were ordered to prepare for their hunt for the Trojan survivors.<p>

* * *

><p>The Trojans had traveled for weeks now. Their journey had to be taken slowly because of the amount of people and illnesses that spread among them. However, they remained hopeful that they would reach their destination. One day, as they rested on the slopes of Mount Ida, the sound of hooves clopping on rock reached their ears. There standing before them were two Mares of Diomedes.<p>

"Areia, Enyo!" Cried Briseis as she ran to her two horses and embraced. "Thank the Gods that you two are alright…you know what happened?" The two horses neighed and seemed to nod their heads. Briseis sighed. "Will you two behave until we reach Thebe?" Areia and Enyo appeared to debate over the thought, but when they simply nuzzled their mistress' shoulder, she knew that they agreed to her wishes. The noblewoman turned to the Trojans. "I believe we should keep moving."

Everyone concurred with her, moving about to arrange the supplies. Once they finished, Helenus mounted his horse and lead the procession of his people. Andromache and Helen were atop Hector's horse with baby Astyanax. Melanon and Lysander rode on the sides of the princesses to guarantee their safety while Cariaxis, Balcamen, and Brisantho rode on their horses with Eopedeus, Termiande, and Cartanye, other horses carried the sick and supplies. Briseis had provisions transferred onto Enyo so that more people could ride the other horses. She herself rode atop Areia with Hentayol. Her young brother fell asleep against her as King Helenus led the Trojans out of Mount Ida.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please, review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: '_Italic'_ are thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or Greek Mythology a**nd Areia and Enyo belong to Celebwen Telcontar.****

* * *

><p>The Underworld<p>

Achilles stood on the banks of the River Styx. It was like every one of those dreams he had, but he knew that Briseis would not appear before him, for this was not a dream. He knew he was dead, as his mother's prophecy had said, but he still wondered what she meant by having him give Briseis the necklace as a token of her thanks. It could not be that Briseis loved him and he learned to love her that could not be enough for the favor a Sea Goddess, could it?

He shook his head as he thought about his mother, with her sea blue eyes identical to his, her long silver golden hair, and loving smile that always eased his spirit. Achilles would never see her again, as she told him, but now that he was in the Underworld, he at least found contentment in the fact that he would see his father, his cousin, and all his other friends who had previously passed before him.

Other men were standing near him, but they did not approach him, for they were the others who died in the massacre and they knew who he was. The Prince of Troy, Paris, was one of the men and he chose to stand amid the Trojan soldiers who died, but occasionally he would glance at Achilles to give the Warlord looks of scorn. It was as if he blamed the Phthian King for his death.

Charon came upon the shore with his boat and the men rode upon it until they reached the Halls of Hades. The soldiers stood in line waiting for their turn to come before Hades for judgment. Some were sent to Elysium, others were sent to the Asphodel Fields, and the rest were sent to Tartarus. The only two left to judge were Paris and Achilles.

Hades scrutinized both men assessing where he should send them. The Queen of the Underworld, Persephone, sat gracefully on her throne beside Hades. She was garbed in a paled gray gown with a girdle of golden leaves, her dark brown hair was flowing in soft waves, and a golden circlet of leaves was around her head. Her bright forest green eyes examined the men before her with the same thought as her husband.

Hades turned to Persephone and asked, "My dear wife, what say you about the judgment of these men?" She cocked her lovely eyebrow as she looked at her husband.

Then, she turned to look at Achilles and Paris once more and said, "Paris, son of Lampus and Achilles, son of Peleus, the both of you were involved with the Trojan War and now you are here because of it." She stared at the Prince of Troy. "Paris, your lust for Helen, daughter of Zeus, caused a war upon your kingdom. For that and for your merciless killing of Achilles, son of the Goddess Thetis, you deserve to go to Tartarus." Paris shivered in fear. "But you do know love, so you have been both good and evil, so you could go to the Asphodel Fields…but you are the cousin of Hector and Damon, the Tamers of Horses, both of which are loved by the Gods." She paused and turned to the king of Phthia. "You, Achilles, the greatest warrior of the Greeks, have slain many men…but you give them a swift death. In the war, you caused great sorrow by killing Hector, but your reason for doing so was understandable. You do not love many, but the few you love you love fiercely. At the end of the war, you spared men and aided your enemies." She paused to gauge Achilles' expression, but his eyes were faraway, thinking of another goddess, instead of the one before him. Persephone took a deep breath and declared, "They shall both go to Elysium, but Achilles shall be granted the grace to dwell in the Realm of Heroes." Hades nodded in agreement with his wife as the two men were sent to destinations.

* * *

><p>Achilles watched as Paris ran to his parents and embraced them. They looked rather content, but his musings were interrupted as someone said his name. Achilles turned to see his father, standing tall and proud, and his cousin who looked sheepishly at his cousin. The Warlord smiled as he embraced his father and hit his cousin before embracing him, as well.<p>

"I hope you understand now, why I did not want you to fight, Patroclus."

"Yes, cousin," Patroclus reluctantly admitted. "I just wanted to-"

"I know, Patroclus, I know." They shared a smile.

Peleus spoke up. "Come now, you two, we cannot change what happened, nor should you dwell upon it. Come my son, our place is within the Realm of Heroes." Peleus led the way to a staircase on the other side of the meadow. On their walk there, Achilles recognized many of his deceased friends and family members, he greeted each briefly.

Once they made it to the staircase, Patroclus said his farewell, for he was not given the grace of entering the Realm of Heroes. Achilles followed his father up the stairs and Peleus started talking after a few steps. "You have done well, my son, I am proud of you. As you have always wanted, the world knows that you are the greatest warrior in the world and they shall remember it." Achilles nodded softly, his eyes distant. "And you have disproven yourself."

Achilles looked at Peleus confused. "What do mean father?"

"You remember when Patroclus first came to live with us?" His son nodded. "You asked me that day, what power did your mother and I share that made us know the other so well. I told you the answer was love and that you would find the woman that you will share that with someday. You scoffed at the idea, saying that it would never happen…but it did." Achilles stopped and looked at the stairs; once more, he felt the heartache of not having his love by his side, but he tried to hide his pain. Peleus grasped his son's shoulder as a means of comfort. "She is a wonderful woman and the exact one I planned for you to be with."

Achilles looked back up, perplexed, "What?"

Peleus smiled. "You remember the tales I told about me and my friend, Briseus." Again, Achilles nodded at his father's question. "We said that one day, if we met again, we would have our children marry, thus forming an alliance between our kingdoms. However, seemingly out of nowhere, Briseus renounced his title as Prince of Salamis and decided to explore the world. He ended up in Troy where he fell in love with the noblewoman Hesione. To gain her father's favor, he became influential to the King of Lyrnessus. The king had no heirs so he gave the throne to his most trusted advisor, that man being Briseus himself and thus won Hesione's hand by becoming the King of Lyrnessus."

"Ah…the Briseus that was your friend is the same Briseus that was Briseis' father." Achilles stated knowingly, finding it somewhat amusing that his and Briseis' fathers knew each other.

Peleus nodded. "In the Realm of Heroes, we are able to watch over our loved ones on earth and when Briseus and I saw the love that the two of you shared, we were pleased to find that our children somehow found their way to each other." Achilles smiled at this and saw that they had made it a golden hall. Achilles looked around, rather amazed by the beautiful structure.

"Welcome, brother" said the voice that belonged to the Crowned Prince of Troy. Achilles' eyes widened with shock at what he just heard.

There was silence in the hall until Achilles spoke. "Hector…I-" Hector put up his hand.

"There's no need for you to say anything. You were more just than I was in that fight. You were there to avenge you cousin, but I only wanted revenge for something that did not happen." Achilles knitted his brows, but Hector continued before he asked. "I thought that you harmed Briseis and my only reason to kill you was because you hurt my best friend, but I now know that you helped her and loved and that she was hurt not _by_ you, but from _being separated from_ you." "I hurt her anyway by killing you." Achilles said dejectedly.

"But the worst pain she ever felt was from your death." A new voice said. A tall, muscled man, with sky blue eyes and black hair came forth. "Paris is the worse of us because of all the misery he has given to Briseis." The man looked Achilles up and down. "I am thankful that my sister found you, though."

Achilles recognized the man immediately. "Pramadas, son of Briseus, twin of Briseis, I am honored by your words and to finally meet you."

Pramadas smirked. "It is flattering to know that the famous Achilles knows of me."

"Briseis often spoke of you, of both of you." Achilles said to both men of Troy. They both nodded. Hector proposed that all be forgiven between them and Achilles agreed immediately. The four men walked down the corridor to the dining hall, where Achilles met the other heroes who had passed.

After a meal, Achilles, Peleus, Briseus, Pramadas, and Hector went to watch the mirror to watch the land of the living. They saw Thetis walking in the sea with her many sisters, they saw the Greeks sailing home and the Greeks who remained in Troy, and they saw the surviving Trojans.

"It was quite ingenious" Hector commented, "Briseis' plan that got the Trojans out."

"Well, did you expect anything less of my daughter, Hector?" Briseus asked.

Hector shook his head. "Of course not, Lord Briseus, I am just hoping that the people know how truly blessed they are to have your daughter with them."

"Indeed," Briseus agreed. The five men continued to watch as the Trojans made their expedition through Mount Ida toward Cilician Thebe. They saw as the people struggled through their grief. They saw Helenus' natural abilities of being a ruler and they saw the reunion between two mares of Diomedes and their mistress.

"It is good to see those horses well." Briseus said. "They were always such loyal creatures."

"Loyal, but not friendly, the only reasons Hentayol can actually sit on Areia are because he is a child and Briseis is with them." Hector retorted.

"Do not be spiteful because Areia bit you, Prince." Pramadas said with a bit of amusement.

"I am not being spiteful, I only wish to know why those two bloodthirsty demons like Briseis, are tolerant of her family, but hate her friends." Hector defended.

"They do not hate you Hector or anyone else, unless you are a threat to Briseis' life, they are simply protective of my daughter and I think they enjoy the fact that the Tamer of Horses is afraid of them." Briseus explained with a chuckle. Hector chose not to reply, he simply grumbled under his breath.

"I hope they reach Thebe soon, I do not know how much longer the sick can last." Pramadas remarked.

'_Especially Briseis,' _Achilles thought. Every day, he observed Briseis growing weaker, the illness within her ravaging her body. The Warlord hoped that somehow she would get well again, so that she could live a full, happy life with her family. As Achilles had told her before, no matter how much he wanted Briseis with him, he wanted even more for her to have a great life, even if it meant that they had to be apart. The mirror's image changed as they saw the Trojans approach Cilician Thebe.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to include Achilles and Pramadas in this somehow, killing them totally killed me, and if you ask why I did it, you will just have to read on and find out. <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: _Italics_ are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy.**

* * *

><p>Cilician Thebe<p>

Finally, they had made it to Thebe. As the Trojans traveled through the streets of the city, the Cilician people stared at them, but none tried to approach them. They whispered gossips among themselves, but they did not seem aware that the Trojan War was over and that the Greeks were the victors of it.

The Theban guards were only allowing three people to enter the palace. Helenus, Andromache, and Melanon were chosen to speak to the king, while Helen was in charge of watching Astyanax, and Briseis and Cariaxis attended to the condition of the Trojans.

As Andromache walked through the halls of the palace, she noticed that they looked exactly as they were the last time she saw them. She did not expect anything else, in her family, it was she who decorated the city, while her parents ruled, and her brothers trained, although, Andromache was quite adept at dagger throwing.

The doors to the council hall opened and the three Trojans walked forward to meet the royals of Cilician Thebe. Queen Alethea recognized Andromache immediately and ran forward to embrace her.

"My daughter," she wept. Andromache was crying as well, not only for her loss, but because it was the first time she returned to Thebe since she married Hector.

Before anything else was said, Helenus stepped forward to explain. "King and Queen of Cilician Thebe, I am sure that word has not reached you yet because of certain difficulties, but the Greeks have outlasted the Trojans. They entered our city through trickery and burned our fair kingdom. King Priam and my parents were killed during the sacking. Queen Hecuba died of heartbreak from the loss of her eldest son by the hand of Achilles. I and some of my people have survived the massacre, but we have nowhere else to turn to. I, as the new king of the Trojans, humbly ask for shelter in your city, for myself and my people, until we are able to decide where to turn to next."

Old King Eёtion sat up straighter. "For the people of my daughter, we give you shelter for as long as you would like. We grieve your losses as own." The king then called for servants to tend to the Trojans. The nobles and royals were given rooms within the palace, while the other survivors were invited to stay with Cilician families within the city.

Andromache stared out toward the balcony as she rubbed Astyanax's back, soothing him to sleep. She envied her son for this, being able to rest even though she knew that he knew that his father was dead. Hector could have lived, if one thing out of the sequence of events did not happen or was changed. The princess shook her head. She was merely a mortal, what she could do nothing to change the past, only the Gods had that power and it was not likely that they would change anything. She let her thoughts roam to last time she spoke to her husband.

* * *

><p><em>The sound of Hector's name echoed as Achilles shouted it. The Trojan Prince himself was saying his farewells to his family and friends. Andromache was trying to move as slow as possible, knowing that Hector would not go into the fight before saying goodbye to her and their son, but she hoped he wasn't saying goodbye.<em>

_Hector was about to descend the stairs and head towards the north gate, but at the same time, Andromache was ascending the stairs, with Astyanax in her arms. _

_The husband and wife simply looked at each other for a moment until Andromache whispered, "You don't have to go you don't." _

_Hector shook his head. "I have to do this, for Briseis, for Troy." _

"_Neither Briseis or Troy want to see their prince fall. Please, Hector, don't fight him, you won't win. We've seen him in battle, he will kill you." Andromache pleaded. _

_Again, Hector shook his head. "If I die, just make sure you and our boy are safe." He spoke with such authority that all his wife could do was nod her head and she shifted Astyanax so that Hector could kiss his forehead. After which he embraced his son and wife. With a last 'I love you' to his family, Hector descended the stairs. _

_Andromache shook her son to try and soothe his crying, but she knew nothing could stop even hers now._

* * *

><p>The knock upon her door interrupted her memory. Before she could utter a word, the door opened and it was Queen Althea.<p>

"Mother-" she started, but the queen held up her hand. Althea came toward her daughter, sat down beside her, and embraced her.

"I am so sorry, Andromache." Nothing more was said as the princess sobbed silently into her mother's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hector watched as his wife cried into his mother-in-law's shoulder. He felt his own pain tug at his heart. He glanced at Achilles to see the warlord watching him. His eyes held the regret for what he did and a silent plea for forgiveness. A slight dip of Hector's head assured Achilles enough that he was pardoned.<p>

"Show us my sister," Pramadas commanded and the mirror's image changed to a corridor in another part of the palace.

* * *

><p>Briseis wandered through the corridors of the Theban palace. The walls were of light sandstone, decorated with various décor and paintings of the royal family members. Against the walls were statues of the Gods and oil basins.<p>

Briseis was not really sure where she was going, for she had never been to Thebe before, but she wanted to be alone and undisturbed. Staying in her chambers with the door locked only made her feel more constricted. As she passed various servants and nobles, they stared at her in awe. However, she remained silent and glided away from them as swiftly as a spirit.

The noblewoman found a staircase and she hoped it led to the roof of the palace. She was thankful that she was correct. Being high above everyone else made her seem aloof, but she cared not. Feeling the breeze billow her ivory white, one shouldered gown made her soul feel a bit liberated.

She felt strange. During the journey to Cilician Thebe, she was fighting her own body to keep moving, but now, she did not feel her sickness ravaging her, but rather fading within her. Briseis shook away the thoughts, they were simply wistful thinking on her part. She wanted to die and yet she wanted to live. Briseis closed her eyes and let her mind empty trying to not feel.

For hours she stayed on the roof alone, until the sun started to set and she heard the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs.

"I thought I would find you up here," said the voice of her elder brother.

"I wish to be alone, Melanon," she spoke softly.

"I am sure you do, but you are never alone." She scoffed. "Do remember what today is?" he asked. She stayed silent, but she did know. "Twenty one years ago, mother gave birth to you and Pramadas."

"It is not right for anyone to be celebrating now. After all that we have endured and the fact that Pramadas will never be twenty one and alive…" her breathe caught in her throat.

Melanon came to her side and put his arm around her shoulder. He softly kissed the top of her head as his tears fell along with hers. The light was from the sky as Melanon suggested that they head to dinner.

"Brother, I can't face all the Cilician people staring at me as if they know what I have done. I'll be having my evening meal in my quarters."

"Not everyone is as clever as you dear sister. They do not stare at you because they know what happened to you, they stare because they believed you were some goddess coming to visit them." Melanon assured with an amused smile.

She shook her head while her hand on her sleeveless arm came to touch the shells adorned around her throat. Melanon noticed that the silver bracelet he and Pramadas had made for her was around her wrist.

"Regardless of that statement, but I think that I would be more peaceful to be in my own space."

"Why don't you dine with your siblings in the gardens. I can make sure that no one bothers us and…I don't want you to be alone, even if that is what you want."

Briseis didn't answer for a moment, but she eventually complied. "If you are afraid that I will take my own life to end my pain, don't fret, I have my family to look after; I'm not going anywhere, rest assured of that."

Melanon dipped his head. That was what he was trying to prevent, but what she just said was truth, she would never leave her family behind. She would wait until it was her time to go to the Underworld. Suddenly he remembered something. "How are you, you are such a good actress that I almost forgot about your illness."

"I almost forgot as well," she admitted, "but I am alright, you may think that I am trying to be hopeful, but I truly believe that I have conquered this illness. I don't feel weak and I don't have the underlying dread that I had before."

"Thank the Gods then that they have decided to be merciful." Melanon said a bit relieved, yet guarded. "Come, even if you are correct, I must ensure that your health is at its prime."

* * *

><p>"I envy her for having such strength." Hector commented. "If she and Andromache had died, I don't know if I would be able to survive."<p>

"Do not be so easily fooled Hector," Pramadas warned.

"It is simply a façade to hide her pain." Everyone turned their surprised gazes onto Achilles.

Pramadas then grinned at Achilles. "Of all the men who desire or love, you are the most worthy of having hers in return." Achilles said nothing, but he smiled back. "No offense intended toward you Hector." Pramadas added.

The Trojan Prince looked taken aback and every man laughed at his expression. "Are you saying that I was not worthy of having Briseis? Because-"

"Must you always be so defensive when the subject turns to how much you love Briseis? We are aware that she was the first woman you loved, but Andromache was the one you were meant to be with, we understand." Briseus said a bit exasperated.

"I know, Lord Briseus, but I always felt that your sons held a bit of resentment towards me for choosing Andromache over your daughter." Hector explained.

"Well, no offense intended to your wife, but when Briseis told me about your broken engagement, I wondered how you could ever let such a woman like Briseis go." Achilles remarked.

"Some men are like that. They will cherish in the company of many women, but when they meet 'the one' they will only have her for themselves and no other." Peleus said.

Every man agreed. "Except for me," Pramadas commented. "The only woman that has been a constant for me was always Briseis."

"One day, my son. One day, you will meet her." Briseus assured.

The mirror's image darkened and all the men squinted to decipher the images emerging. They saw ships arriving at a harbor in the dead of night. A woman's joyful cries were heard as they observed the King of Ithaca embrace his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Pramadas, never has he had true love...yet ;) <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Like I told X Livi4eva X happiness for everyone, at least for now. And as for The Odyssey, let's just put the events (whichever you like, I haven't read all of The Odyssey, so I'm not going to specify) into about ten weeks instead of ten years, otherwise the story-line for this will be messed up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy.**

* * *

><p>Return to Ithaca<p>

Odysseus stood on his ship, anticipating his return home. Finally, the Gods seemed to have forgiven him for what he had done to the Trojans. The Ithacan King was set out for his kingdom many months ago and he would have arrived at his intended destination weeks ago, had not the Gods decided to throw their wrath upon him. Those were on the Trojans' side, punishing him for bringing destruction to the kingdom of Troy.

Odysseus sighed. He accepted his consequences for he had had new adventures of the like others only dreamed of, but he yearned for his home, his young son, and his loving wife. He heard that while he was away, a soothsayer predicted his death and when that rumor spread, suitors for his lovely Penelope went to claim her hand. They offered her anything and everything she could possibly need or desire, but the fair queen was adamant that Odysseus was still alive and that the only thing she wanted and needed was her suitors to disperse and her husband's return from war.

Odysseus smirked a bit. His queen was known for her fierce loyalty and wit, as well as her beauty, though before the Trojan War, she was often overlooked. Men preferred to look upon who they deemed the fairest woman in the world, Penelope's own younger cousin Helen, the cause of the war. But now that Helen belonged to the Trojans, Penelope was probably the most beautiful woman of Greece. Thinking again of his beloved wife made him smile. He wondered if she was alright, especially with those suitors wandering about his palace. He thought about his son, Telemachus, wondering how much he had grown since his father last laid eyes on him.

"My Lord," Odysseus turned to his soldier addressing him. "Ithaca is on the horizon." A swell of joy burst through the king and he simply nodded happily.

* * *

><p>Penelope walked quietly along the beaches of Ithaca. The feel of the sand under her feet, the slight cool breeze that smelt of salt, and the sound of the crashing waves soothed her worrying mind. The soothsayer had said he was certain that the son of Laërtes was dead, but Penelope could just feel it in her heart that this was not true. She felt that her husband was alive and well and on his way back to her and their child. Their child, their adorable son Telemachus resembled Odysseus greatly, though she was told that he looked more like her, but his pale green eyes were without a doubt his father's.<p>

Penelope heard a loud commotion coming from the harbor. She walked onto the talks to see what the ruckus was and the sight brought so much joy she could not contain the cries of happiness that elicited from her as she ran into her husband's arms.

Tears of joy fell as she whispered, "You're home."

She could feel him smile against her hair. "I'm home," he agreed. The Ithacans cried out and bowed to their king and queen as they walked to the palace.

* * *

><p>All of Penelope's suitors had been dining in Odysseus' halls, enjoying the comforts of his kingdom as they reveled in the "fact" that the king was dead.<p>

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in came the Queen of Ithaca garbed in a simple burgundy satin gown and gold and bronze treaded, orange robe. Her mahogany tresses pulled back and held in place with a golden comb. She said nothing, allowing the men to leer at her, as she approached her throne quickly. She sat down and held the Scepter of Ithaca on her lap.

The suitors were quiet, allowing her say anything if she wanted, but she didn't.

A man from Opus, unable to bear the tense silence spoke. "Penelope, lovely widow of Odysseus, do not cry over the scepter of his kingdom he left behind. I am sure that if he could speak from the dead, wise Odysseus would tell you to simply move on and choose your second husband for Ithaca needs a king."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she said, "Ithaca, needs its _true_ king and that is my husband."

Before she could continue the man spoke again. "But he is no longer with us, for he has fought valiantly against the barbaric Trojans so that Greece may be safe and now he is with his father in Elysium. Think of your son, my Lady, he needs a father."

She now stood with the scepter in hand. "You want me to choose a king for Ithaca, a father for my son, and a husband for me."

"Oh, are you suggesting three men out of the ones in this hall to replace your former one, well I suppose it will-" the man was cut off.

"No, I choose not any of you to be king, father, and husband. I choose the man standing in the doorway." Penelope announced proudly. Every man turned to the doors and indeed there was a man standing there, but he was the last man they expected, for it was Odysseus, son of Laërtes, husband of Penelope, King of Ithaca, and father of Telemachus. The men within the hall paled as the king made his way to his wife. She gave him the scepter and sat back down. He, in turn, followed suit and stared all the men in his hall.

"I don't believe you men are here to welcome me back." Odysseus drawled. Nothing was said as Penelope's husband stared them down. When the king grew tired at looking at the pigs before him, his soldiers were commanded to throw them out of his palace. "I have already shed much blood, so I shall spare yours, but if ever this is repeated do not believe that you shall be so fortunate." Odysseus warned the suitors.

Penelope smiled coyly at her husband. "You are far too honorable a man, my love." Odysseus laughed lightly. "I do not believe you know everything that had transpired in Troy, Penelope. Many innocent lives were taken because of me." The king's content expression turned to one of guilt.

His wife held his hands in hers and kissed him softly. "You are not the one to begin the war, but my too beautiful cousin. Whatever you did, you did it so that you could return to me and Telemachus." She wore that radiant smile that Odysseus fell in love with and he could not help but laugh again.

"I would tell you to take me to our son now, but I am sure he is asleep and I don't want to disturb him in his slumber."

"Yes, you speak the truth my husband. So now then tell me about Troy and all adventures along the way and back."

"There is much I wish to recount, but it will take all night, perhaps and I do not want to deprive you of your beauty sleep." Odysseus teased.

"I have enough beauty that I am content with Odysseus, I would not want to end up like Helen, to be called 'the face that launched a thousand ships' is not very appealing."

"Well, they might call you 'the face that attracted dozens of suitors while the husband was at war', does that sound any better?" He asked with a grin.

Penelope shook her head as she hit his shoulder, an action that made him laugh. "Stop delaying your tale, I wish to know what Troy was like and of the burden that you carry heavily."

Odysseus stared into his queen's eyes for a long moment. "I was desperate to see you and our son again, so I did the only thing that I could think of at the time. I decided that since Troy was defenseless after the death of Hector, then a scheme could be devised to gain entrance into the city without force, for the golden walls of Troy are impenetrable. We created a horse contraption and we hid fifty Greek men in the horse, disguising it as an offering to Poseidon for fair winds for Agamemnon's armies' return to Greece. We sacked the city in the night, killing all the men, throwing babies from the walls, and taking the women as slaves. Agamemnon was killed during the battle and Nicodemus claimed his late father's title. Some of the Trojans were able to escape the city, so now he is probably on the hunt for them with what is left of his army."

Penelope questioned his last statement, "the _rest_ of his army?"

"Since Agamemnon is now dead, many who swore him their kingdom believed that they do not hold the same vow to Nicodemus, so many have returned to Greece, I am one of those men. Also, the Trojans were great warriors, many exceeding all the other Greeks."

"But not Achilles, the greatest warrior you and I and the world has ever seen, surely there was so such warrior as great as he is." Penelope reasoned and she saw her husband's head lower.

He sighed deeply before he spoke again. "Was" he corrected, "He was the greatest warrior in the war, but for the love of a woman, he gave up his life."

The Ithacan Queen's eyes widen. "He is dead? But how, explain this, how did the son of a goddess fall and what woman are you speaking of?"

"I do not know for certain, my love" Odysseus admitted, "I am only suspecting based on what I do know. After Hector had killed young Patroclus, Achilles took his revenge by killing Hector and desecrating his body. When old King Priam begged Achilles for his son back, something about the man made Achilles oblige to his plea. Achilles allowed the Prince of Troy to be returned to his father and the Trojans were given twelve days of peace." He stopped to take a sip of wine.

"Noble of him," Penelope commented.

"Yes," her husband agreed. "And when we made plans to enter the city through the horse, he sent his Myrmidons home and joined me and the others in the horse. However, his purpose was not to participate in the sacking, but to ensure the safety of the woman he fell in love with." He stopped again, but this time to look off into the distance.

Penelope waited for him to continue, but he did not. "Come now, do not hold back. Tell me, who is or was this extraordinary woman who tamed the heart of the lion?"

Odysseus laughed at that. "Extraordinary, yes that is a word to describe her, but I do not know if she lives or not. Well, the woman who made Achilles fall in love is the Lady of the White Palace, Briseis the daughter of Briseus."

"Ah, the Beauty of the Eastern Shores, I should have guessed." Penelope mused. "Tell me, does she really rival my pretty cousin?"

Her husband shook his head. "Definitely not. She far exceeds Helen, in beauty and acumen. She is very much like you, my love. Beautiful, loyal, witty, a natural ruler, it is not hard to understand why Achilles fell in love with her."

His wife then laughed. "'Tis a shame that he was slain, but he is fortunate as to discover what he once strongly opposed and his poor cousin, just a boy he was."

"Yes, my love, but they are in Elysium and they both wait for the day that Briseis will join them. Patroclus developed a sort of fondness for her and she for him." The husband and wife were silent for a few moments until Odysseus spoke once more. "What of on this side of the Aegean, anything terribly interesting happen, besides your multiple suitors making a home in my palace?"

Penelope laughed again. "You truly do not want to speak of your own story. No matter, I will persuade you to tell me all another time. No, there has not been anything exciting here. The Greeks all speak of the war, telling tales that have supposedly spread of the shores of Troy. Many women anxiously praying for the return of their husbands and I was one of those women, however… I cannot say the same for my cousin." Disapproval was written all over her face

"Clytemnestra? What has she done, though I don't blame her especially since Nicodemus sacrificed Iphigenia?"

Penelope nodded, "She mourned the loss of her daughter, but she also took a nobleman of the Mycenaean court as her lover,Aegisthus."

Odysseus sighed. "I do not think Nicodemus will care very much, since he took a priestess as his bedmate and Troy and he himself said that he enjoyed her more than his wife."

The Ithacan Queen shook her head. "Not does she bed him, but she plans to have him ascend the throne of Mycenae. I asked her why she does not claim Sparta with Aegisthus, since by her birth right it is her kingdom, but she only wishes to spite her husband and his father, she could care less about birth rights to kingdoms and the like."

Again, Odysseus sighed. "So much trouble from the female population. I always knew that women had a way of complicating things."

Penelope hit her husband on the shoulder. "I resent that, King Odysseus, _men_ as much as _women_ have their _own_ way of complicating things as well."

The king smirked at his queen. "Well, I suppose I will give you that. The hour grows late, we should retire." And with that, the king and queen of Ithaca left the council halls for their chambers, both content to be rejoined once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I love Odysseus and Penelope, one of my favorite couples. =)<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I hope you remember that scene in the Underworld in chapter 7 of The War Upon Troy, because we're revisiting it. Thank you to my BFF/Parabatai (TMI/TID reference) for editing this chapter for me, love you girl! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or Greek Mythology.**

* * *

><p>Declaration of War<p>

Thunder roared, lightning cracked, and the seas were violent. The mortals were huddled in their shelters, praying to the Gods to end the torrent. But the Gods were in the midst of discussion and debate. The Trojan War is over, but a certain goddess and her puppets are brewing disaster.

Almighty Zeus sat upon his throne, his stormy blue eyes surveyed the assemblage of other Gods before him. To his left sat the woman who he claimed his wife, red-headed, regal Hera, Queen of the Gods, garbed in her white gown embellished with bronze and a golden crown upon her head. Zeus observed her features, they were set into a passive mask, one that he found enticing, but she would most likely object to his advances, as she always did. Hera never wanted to wed Zeus to begin with, but after he raped her, her shame gave Zeus her hand. However, since the son of Cronus was a greedy god, he always desired a new woman. He thought that Hera would not even care about his affairs, but she was a proud goddess, who had jealousy that no other could rival, except perhaps their granddaughter from Ares.

The King of the Gods turned his vision to said daughter of Ares. She was of average height, like her mother, with light golden hair and charcoal eyes. Her expression looked rather bored, but her eyes told Zeus that Nemesis was eager for the meeting to begin.

With a heavy sigh, Zeus began, "What is the meaning of this meeting then?"

His daughter, Eris, immediately stood and walked forward to face the king. "Father, did you not make it a law, to_never_interfere with the affairs of mortals?"

"Please, Eris, do not bring up situations no one truly cares for, the affairs of mortals are our concern, even if father says we are not to interfere." Apollo said.

The Goddess of Discord turned her dark eyes on her half-brother. "Are you, Apollo, going against our own father, our king?"

Apollo looked annoyed. "I never said that I go against him" he turned to Zeus, "and I have no intentions of ever doing so father, but the mortals depend on us, they can fend for themselves for only so long. They have just endured the greatest war that they have ever seen. If we are merciful to them, they will praise us."

Now Eris was annoyed. "They are your people, the Trojans; they are the ones who you are concerned about, so why don't you help them yourself."

"That is exactly what I intend to do, but you are the one who is adamant that immortals should have nothing to do with mortals, yet it is because of us they exist." Apollo countered.

Her face growing red with anger, "Well you are the Patron of Troy, are you not-"

"Sister, you are only going to contradict yourself, so it is best that you sit down so we can move on." Ares said, while Eris glared at him.

Zeus spoke in his thundering voice, "My daughter, your brother is correct; the matter of mortals is frivolous, go back to your seat." Eris flared her nostrils, but obeyed her father. "Now, are there any other issues at present?"

"Well, there is the subject of rebellion against you great Zeus." A calming voice of Persephone said. All eyes were now on her.

"What do you mean by that daughter of Atlas, is there dissension among us?" Zeus asked.

Persephone quirked an eyebrow at her husband and Hades nodded, giving his consent for her to continue. The Queen of Underworld rose and walked forward until she stood in the middle of the council hall. "Yes, Lord Zeus, there is a trio who plot your usurpation."

"Well, that is very vague, are you not sharing information because it is who plots this." Hephaestus said while Persephone glared at him.

Hades shot up and snarled at Hephaestus. "Do not accuse my wife such a crime, simply to hide what_you_know."

Hephaestus, whose anger was as great as his mother's jealousy, started yelling curses at Hades. What followed next was all the Gods rising from their seats and arguing loudly with one another. Zeus sighed in annoyance, he had wanted to finish this meeting as quickly as possible and without conflict, but there is never a time that a meeting among the Gods could be peaceful. Beside him, Hera looked merely amused by the chaos. Aphrodite and Dionysus were the only deities who were still sitting and watching the madness with worry in their eyes.

Finally, when Zeus could not handle it anymore he rose and bellowed, "SILENCE!" The entire hall froze at the sound of Zeus' roar. He glared down them all for their mortal, childish behavior and they all scurried to their seats, hoping that the king's anger would quell. After what seemed like eternity, Zeus sat and gestured for Persephone to rise and approach him.

She complied, hesitantly, but showing no fear. "Tell all that you know, daughter of my sister, of this plotting against me." Zeus ordered.

The Queen of the Underworld spoke with her head held high. "A few months before the Trojan War began; I was walking through the Underworld, making my rounds, ensuring that no imbalance was within my realm." She paused, allowing all to contemplate her words. "In the darkest area of Tartarus, where one could arrange a secret meeting without fear of disturbance or eavesdropping, unless I am doing my inspection, that is-"

"Will you stop trying to put yourself on a pedestal, your arrogance being absent would greatly be appreciated." Nemesis commented nonchalantly.

Zeus gave Nemesis a stern look. "Nemesis, do not be rude, you will have your opportunity to speak," he turned to Hades who was looking at Nemesis furiously, "my brother, please" and when all was settled again, "You may continue Persephone."

She bowed her head. "I witnessed a meeting of a group of three Gods plotting to take your power, Lord Zeus, in the Underworld."

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "Why did you not come to me with this before now, since it has been a year since that meeting?"

Hades then walked to where his wife was, "If I may brother?" Zeus gave his permission and Persephone went back to her seat as Hades began to speak. "It was my decision not to tell you right away Zeus, not because I have anything against you, but because I wanted to be sure that Persephone was not mistaken in what she saw." He glanced at his queen, "not that I doubt her, but of course, it is best to be certain before making such allegations."

His brother nodded, "Yes, you are correct, but do not leave me in the dark, speak, who is planning to usurp me?"

Hades looked Zeus in the eye and said, "Your own kin: Nemesis, your favorable granddaughter, Eris, your daughter, and Hephaestus, your son." Silence reigned.

No one dared to speak, but all eyes were on the three accused Gods. Ares and Aphrodite glanced at each other before they stood up from their seats and approached their daughter. Halfway, Nemesis rose from her seat and met her parents in the middle of the hall.

Ares' eyes were dark and calculating. "Tell the truth, Nemesis, are you or are you not guilty of what Hades claims."

Nemesis feigned innocence. "Why would you believe, father, that your own daughter would actually do such a thing as going against her grandfather?" She replied, though she did not truly answer the question.

Aphrodite spoke, "Nemesis, this is not the time for your games, this is a serious matter, answer your father clearly." The Goddess ordered.

The innocence melted into anger and hatred. "And who are you to give commands to me?"

"Your mother, the goddess who bore and birthed you," Ares answered firmly.

"My mother," Nemesis scoffed. "It is true, she" the goddess gestured to Aphrodite, "bore me in her womb and birthed me from it and I suppose that she did raise me, but what I remember from my childhood is living with you father, you and my brothers whom she also bore and birthed before me. But when she is being neglected or when she is simply bored, she cannot handle it. No, she must always have a man to entertain and please her, even if he is not her husband or proclaimed mate."

Aphrodite and Ares, as well as all the other Gods in the hall, looked at Nemesis in shock. When Ares recovered he scolded his daughter. "Nemesis, you dare say such things about your own mother."

Nemesis narrowed her eyes. "Of course I do, I simply tell the truth of the matter, my so-called mother cares for nothing, but pleasuring herself in the arms every of man, beast, and God, she has no real preference-"

"Nemesis!" Aphrodite shrieked, pain and hurt was evident on her face. "What have I done wrong to deserve such spiteful words from my daughter?"

"You had another," Nemesis replied with scorn. "You had another daughter and not even with my father or your husband, but with a lowly and womanish God." The Goddess of Balance looked around, pleased at the expressions of the whole assembly. "I do not care who you bed, but to have_another_daughter, when_I_am meant to be your_only_one…you should have killed her."

Hermes then made his way to the two Gods and their daughter. He stared at Nemesis harshly as she stared back. "It was you. You were the one who cursed my daughter with that illness that slowly killed her."

Nemesis then looked pleased once more. "Well…you are not as great a fool as I thought you were Hermes."

Aphrodite gasped. "Nemesis…you, you didn't, you…" the Goddess of Beauty shook her head, "Your own sister, how-?"

"MY SISTER," Nemesis' features were as frightening as her tone of voice. "That filthy, half breed mortal shares no blood with me." She spat venomously.

Though the Messenger God was beyond angry he kept his demeanor composed. "Do not hold back; say it, admit what you did and what you are doing."

"Alright, if it will appease you," Nemesis stood tall and proud while looking at everyone in the hall, "I, Nemesis, daughter of Ares, the Goddess of Balance and Revenge, sent a spell of jealousy to the mortal Briseis, so that an illness would kill her slowly and painfully. I made Paris and Helen elope and start the Trojan War. I gave Hector great wrath, so that he would take his revenge on Achilles for what he did not do to Briseis, I had Nicodemus kill Pramadas, I had Patroclus slain by Hector, thus Hector slain by Achilles and thus Achilles killed by Paris, and since Paris' work for me was done, I had him killed, as well. All this that I have done, so that Briseis would suffer because if she has no one who cares for her, she does not truly exist, as the world should be, without her existence."

No words could heal what Aphrodite felt, a torrent of emotions ran through her head: betrayal, hurt, confusion, before she could ask, Ares spoke. "Nemesis, my daughter, what do you wish to gain from all this?"

Nemesis heard the disappointment that was clear in her father's words. "Father, I thought you would be proud of me."

The God of War shook his head. "How could I be proud of a child that seeks revenge against her own family and for what purpose, pray tell, what reason do you see in hunting Briseis?"

His daughter lifted her chin. "Power, power to control the universe, I know that that power is reserved for the ruler, which is Lord Zeus, but…" she turned to her grandfather and her face was innocent once more, "I believe that it is time for a new generation to rule. My generation, where I am the ruler and the entire universe bends to my will, our will. We will control the world in its entirety, everything determined by us."

Zeus' features were stolid and he spoke carefully. "Well, Nemesis, I have no doubt that you would be a wonderful queen, but you-"

"No," a voice suddenly cut Zeus off. All heads were turned to the source of the voice. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom walked forward. "Father, do not humor this poor excuse for a Goddess. I've seen mortal women who could serve as Olympians much more skillfully than Nemesis."

"Hold your tongue, Athena," Nemesis hissed. "This matter does not include you."

Athena did not even blink. "On the contrary, as the spiritual mother of Briseis, this does involve me." The Goddess turned to the other Gods. "We all know that we will not consent to Nemesis' desire, for it is not the will of Chaos and the Titans and so there is no sense in pretending and appeasing her. Besides, to truly have a new ruler, we need the Cronus Stone."

"An excellent thought," Nemesis said smugly, "One that I have had for a long time now. I plan to find the stone and when it is mine then the universe becomes mine, as well." With that she gestured for Eris and Hephaestus and the three made their ways to the doors.

"Nemesis" Aphrodite pleaded.

She turned swiftly and glared at her mother, "Say no more, for there is nothing left to discuss. As I already knew since the beginning of this meeting, none of you would let me ascend the throne without complaint, so now consider yourselves doomed. For I declare war upon the mortals and immortals that support my main rivals, Briseis and Amara, the prophesied Goddesses who would defeat me, but how can mere mortals defeat immortal Gods?"

With that, Nemesis and her two companions stormed out of Olympus, leaving the Gods and Goddesses in fear for the future of mortals…and the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Nemesis is such a bitch, oh well that's the way she's supposed to be, hence her name.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: _Italics_ are flaskbacks. And thanks to my parabatai again, us talking about being writers helped me write this chapter. You're inspirational Andy, I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or Greek Mythology.**

* * *

><p>The Plan of the Gods<p>

Zeus, not wanting to carry on with the meeting, dismissed the council and went to his chambers, vehement that he did not want to be disturbed. He could not believe that his darling granddaughter would do such a thing. Now he understood why the prophecy warned them of a daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, she would be only the darkness that was in her father's warrior spirit and foul nature hidden in her mother. There was no light in her, but her physical features and even her pale coloring made one feel cold and afraid.

Zeus needed a diversion, some escape to help him either forget their situation, for he knew that Athena would take charge of it. He may be King of the Gods, but it was his favorite daughter who commanded the armed forces of Olympus, along with her half-brother Ares. The two would be able to recruit warriors to ensure Nemesis' defeat. He looked at the sky and saw that it night was approaching, for the heavens were now the color of deep blue, like the ocean. And then, something occurred to Zeus and he realized what or rather who his diversion would be.

* * *

><p>Athena sighed as she looked at the dark sky, in a few moments the other Gods she and Dionysus had called for a secret council would be arriving at their home. There was nothing that could have been done to prevent this impending war, this was their fate. Athena remembered back twenty one years ago when her beloved daughter came to her saying that she was going to forsake her immortality.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Amara what are you thinking, have you gone mad?" Dionysus bellowed.<em>

"_Father, you don't understand-" _

"_Well, then, explain yourself, why would you want to taste the bitterness of mortality, when you are a supreme deity on Olympus, worshipped by mortals and Gods alike, why would you give that up?" Her father asked. _

_Amara took a deep breath as she looked at both her parents. "You do not know what the future holds," she paused, "but I do, I have seen it and as a goddess I will not be able to defend the world. The only way is for me to choose a mortal life. Once I have lived a full mortal life, my soul will immediately come back to Olympus and I shall, once and forevermore, be the Goddess of Fate and Stars, the daughter of Athena and Dionysus." She finished, while her expression was pleading her parents to understand. _

_Athena put her hand on her husband's; she was signaling for him not say anything and he remained silent. She, however, rose from her throne and approached her daughter. "Is this what you truly want?" _

_Amara looked into her mother's eyes. "No…but there is no other way…if-" _

"_I know," Athena cut her off, "if there were any other way." She shook her head. "Tell us now, daughter, what is going to happen, what have you seen?" Dionysus had stepped down from his chair and joined his wife and daughter. _

_Amara debated over whether it would be wise to tell them, but they were pleading with her. "'She Whose Love and Beauty is Beyond the Message of Death' – a daughter of Hermes and Aphrodite who is my equal, there is nothing that Nemesis would hate more than another like me. Nemesis wants the throne of Olympus, as Goddesses, the daughter of Hermes and Aphrodite and I are at risk of her taking our powers. As mortals we will not, because even if no mortal is ever free from the Gods' will, we will not be completely mortal." This was all she would say, anymore could change the course of time. _

"_So…you are saying that you choose mortality, so that you may aid in the fight against Nemesis?"Dionysus asked. _

_Amara nodded. "Yes, father, I will be able to bring the people together, unite them to fight, for Nemesis will make it a war involving both Gods and mortals." _

_The God and Goddess looked at each other, though they were reluctant, they agreed that their daughter was right. With a heavy sigh, Athena said "Do what you must Amara."_

* * *

><p><em> The next day, Amara turned herself into a flower and Athena sent her down to Athens, her sacred kingdom on earth. The knowledge of her daughter's plan was only known by a select few, others were told that Amara had chosen to dwell in the Cosmos, for a time. A week later, Amara emerged from the plant, telling the people who marveled her that she was a blessing sent by the Gods to aid them. The Athenians cheered and made Amara their new queen, since their previous king had passed away. Amara did not use her true name in order to keep her true identity a secret, she told the people to address her as they like, so they called her Amaryllis, for she was a glorious woman who sprung from a simple flower. <em>

_Nemesis, having learned what Amara had done, decided to trap her, so that the daughter of Athena would not be able to thwart her plans. A barrier was put around Athens, in which no one could enter for as long as Amara remained on earth. As the years went by, Nemesis decided that she had to take more drastic measures, so she strengthened the barrier, in which no one could enter or leave Athens, until the entire barricade was taken down. Unfortunately for Nemesis, Amara knew that she would do thing, so she made a counter spell. When the other mortal goddess (the daughter of Aphrodite and Hermes) reached her twenty-first year, the barricade would come down and this remained a secret from the Goddess of Revenge._

* * *

><p>"Thinking about Amara?" Athena turned her head to see her husband watching her.<p>

With a slight gesture of her head, she answered his question. "I'm hoping that she has absolute confidence in what she is doing."

Dionysus shook his head. "My beloved wife, you only doubt because of the fear of knowing that Amara was correct, but she is your daughter, great wisdom is in her blood." He softly kissed her forehead.

The Goddess sighed softly. "She's your daughter too, so she has spirit and pride and charm."

Dionysus smirked slightly. "Oh, are those the reasons you married me after you rejected all others?"

Athena shook her head. "They are here," she said simply and made her way to her council hall. When she and her husband arrived, all their guests were seated patiently. Dionysus and Athena stood at the head of the table and addressed their assemblage.

"You all know why we are here; the events that have been prophesized are now becoming reality. We cannot change or divert it, but we bring an end to it. Zeus will not do anything, so we will have to ascend to this occasion, so, any suggestions, anything at all for what we should do to stop Nemesis?" Silence, until Athena decided to speak up.

"My daughter has not gone to the Cosmos," she began, "she has forsaken her immortality to live as a mortal, so that she may protect all others for this imminent war. Our first course of action is to learn exactly what Nemesis' plans are, from sources and through spying on her."

"How are you sure that Nemesis will not catch our spies?" Poseidon then asked.

Athena held her chin up defiantly. "Well, the obvious solution is chose the sliest of us to be the spies, Poseidon." The God of the Sea was about retort, but Athena continued, "We will also need warriors to defend mankind." She paused, unsure of how Hades was going to handle the next thing she was about to say. "Most of the greatest warriors are dead, so they will have to be given new life."

Hades shot up from his seat, though his face was not angry. "Are you suggesting that I allow their souls to live once more, Athena? That very concept is against the laws of nature."

"My mother and I control nature, so my going against the laws of it, you against our power-"

"Exactly, it is our law to never go against one another's powers." Hades cut Persephone off.

"Unless, we give our permission for such actions and if we are in desperate times and we are," Demeter supplied.

Hades was about to speak against the Goddess of Harvest when Dionysus spoke up, "What are you afraid of Hades?"

Hades glared at the son of Uranus, but knowing that telling a lie would not help them, he told the truth. "If I allow souls to live once more I would be giving those who are still living their loved ones back. They would believe that the King of the Underworld was growing soft."

The whole group shook their heads, they should have guessed. "Why don't we compromise then?" Athena suggested.

"Please share your brilliant ideas with us Goddess of Wisdom," Poseidon said a bit mockingly.

Athena ignored him. "All the warriors we choose to live again will have to face trials and obstacles, to prove that they are worthy to have this opportunity. If they pass all the challenges, then they will be given a year, no more no less, unless absolutely necessary, that is, to live their second lives."

"We should allow the men's lovers to have a second life, as well," Aphrodite added.

"This is no war about love, Aphrodite," Poseidon commented.

The Goddess of Love narrowed her eyes, "This _is_ war though and during war, men will need some companionship." She then turned to her brother.

Dionysus stared at his sister then looked around and asked, "Is there any with legitimate reason against this," the Gods knowing that whatever they said could be disputed by Aphrodite when it came to the subject of love, so they remained as they were. The God of Wine nodded and turned to the King of the Underworld, "Hades?"

Hades looked thoughtful for a moment. His wife caught his eye and that look that she wore told him that he had to do this, so he conceded, "All right, then," he grumbled, frustrated.

"Come now, Hades, think of how the mortals will praise you, for you kindness." Persephone insisted.

Her husband shook his head, "I have already agreed, so let us move on discuss other topics." Persephone smirked lightly.

"Well, who should be allowed a second life and who should not?" Dionysus asked of the other Gods.

There was great debate and arguing, but they had been able to choose their warriors. Achilles, Pramadas, Hector, Patroclus, Briseus, and Peleus were among those chosen. Their next subject of discussion was what roles they would play in the war.

"Persephone and I will be overseeing those souls returning to the land of the living." Hades firmly said, convinced that he was doing too much already.

Athena decided to appease him, "Of course, Hades, we ask nothing more of you and Persephone." The couple nodded their thanks. "As for the rest of us…" Athena trailed off and no offered anything.

Dionysus resorted to taking charge, "Athena and I will be informing our daughter of our situation, while Hermes and Aphrodite will be informing theirs. Apollo, you and Artemis are to be the spies for us. Ares, you gather all divine forces for our protection. The rest of you Gods will do what you can to ensure our world's safety, are there any questions?" No one said a word. "Then you are all dismissed, start our efforts tonight, otherwise, I fear that Nemesis will have an advantage over us." A dreadful atmosphere washed over the Gods, a feeling that immortals were not supposed to feel, but they it was Nemesis, the goddess who had the odds in her favor at the moment, but they hoped that fate would turn to ensure their victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouhh, what is Zeus up to, can anyone guess? Did Poseidon come off as a bit of ass, I didn't really mean for that to happen, but I guess you could say he's just in a bitter mood that the Trojans lost and he doesn't really like Athena because of the whole Patron of Athens thing and he kinda sees Aphrodite as the type who loves love too much.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_**'Italics'**_** are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy.**

* * *

><p>Recruiting the Dead<p>

Hades and Persephone had to be the first ones to follow out the plan. They sent for all the requested soldiers and warriors throughout the Underworld. The King and Queen's servants were ordered to have those souls gathered in their halls where they were first judged.

Persephone exhaled deeply. Hades noticed his wife's ire and asked, "Something wrong?"

His queen shook her head. "I know that you are not one for romance Hades, except with me, but…" she trailed off.

Hades huffed as he collapsed onto his throne. "You are upset that these warriors will only have a year with their loved ones who are still living, that is it, isn't it?"

Persephone stepped down from her place at the balcony and sat upon her throne next to her king. "As I said, romance is not your specialty, but through your love for me, you have learned mercy and empathy."

Hades narrowed his eyes, but Persephone didn't flinch. "There is something you are not telling me."

His wife looked down and flushed lightly. "You always know. Alright, I'll tell. It is all those souls who have died so young or during war, to not have lived their lives fully."

The Lord of the Underworld shook his head. "You have much more compassion that I could imagine myself having, but I understand your perspective. However, you know that I cannot do anything about when a mortal dies, that is up to the Fates."

The Queen of the Underworld nodded sadly, but then a thought occurred to her, but she kept this to herself when the doors of the halls opened. The King and Queen straightened up and put on their regal and godly demeanors as the chosen souls came before them. When all of them were in the halls and the doors closed, Hades spoke.

"I won't waste time with introductions because we have no time for that, so I will simply tell you why we have sent for you here. The Goddess of Revenge, Nemesis has waged war upon both the Gods and mankind. This battle will be the greatest war the world has ever seen, the greatest warriors will be needed. Since the Trojan War took most of the greatest warriors from the land of the living, we will be giving all of you here a chance to live again, but you must fight in this war. Also, you will have to prove yourself worthy of this opportunity by facing the trials Queen Persephone and I have arranged and you will only have one year, from the time your feet touch earth, to live, unless time must be extended. In addition, we will allow each man his woman if she is in the Underworld, as well and only if she can pass her own obstacles." He paused to let them consider his words, but the souls were silent.

Persephone then asked, "Are there any questions, concerns?"

Pramadas questioned, "What if we die before a year is over?"

Hades replied, "Then, you will come back to your place in the Underworld. All of you here are simply the Gods' first choices; we do have your replacements named if somehow you are rendered incompetent for your task."

"And what if we want more than a year, if the war ends quickly and we still live?" Paris asked.

"Our offer stands as is, no more, no less."

Achilles stepped forward, parting himself from the group. "So, you are expecting us to be your mercenaries to ensure that power stays in your hands rather than Nemesis'?"

"It is not only for us, Son of Peleus," Hades grumbled, "all of those mortals, living on earth, are in danger."

"Especially Briseis," Persephone added.

All those related to Briseis somehow gasped. "Why," Achilles' tone was venomous, "what has she done to warrant herself as a target for Nemesis?"

Persephone remained composed, despite the furious words and expressions. "It is not what she has _done_" the Queen answered mysteriously, "But…rather what she _is_ that marks her as a target for Nemesis."

Pramadas then pushed himself forward and stood next to Achilles. "What is the meaning of your words, speak no riddles." He demanded.

Hades interceded. "Perhaps your own mother can tell you."

All heads then turned to Lady Hesione, whose expression was one of guilt. "Mother?"

"Hesione?" the noblewoman looked at her husband as she saw his hurt expression.

Without saying anything, Hesione walked to the front of the group. "I ask your forgiveness first, for hiding Briseis' secret for all these years." None in the group spoke, so she continued. "Twenty two years ago, I was visited in a dream by the Goddess Athena and the God Apollo. They presented me with an indigo rose and told me that I was chosen to care for the daughter of Hermes and Aphrodite. Of course, I accepted the role and when they gave me the flower, it went into my womb and I knew that I was carrying a goddess." Her pleading eyes met her husband's, "As well as the second son of Briseus." No one made a sound; they did not even seem to breathe. Hesione exhaled, "I ask again for your forgiveness. I was told not to tell another soul, for I would be risking the child's life…" she trailed off as her voice got caught in her throat.

Briseus came forward and embraced his wife. He kissed her forehead and whispered his forgiveness. Pramadas met his mother's eyes and mouthed the same. Hesione smiled softly.

Achilles looked toward the King and Queen of the Underworld. "So…Briseis is truly the daughter of Aphrodite and Hermes?"

Persephone nodded softly. "Yes, but she was born mortal, so she was susceptible to mortal illness, despite the fact that her powers cannot be taken."

A thought then occurred to Achilles, "So it was Nemesis who gave her that illness?" Again the queen nodded, she was quite impressed. Chiron truly did make this man perceptive.

Pramadas quickly asked, "How is she now, then?"

The daughter of Demeter smiled. "You are both now twenty one son of Briseus. At this age, Briseis' powers are now awakened in her and her divine blood stirs, she is no longer ill, nor will she age, but she still can die, from a broken heart or old age. However, no sickness or disease can touch her; her health is at its prime."

"Let us not waste anymore time," Hades spoke impatiently. "The quicker the trials are complete, the quicker you may be reunited with your loved ones, any of you unprepared for this?" None responded to the query. "Excellent," Hades raised his scepter and the halls were blinded with darkness.

* * *

><p>When his vision returned, Achilles found that he was faced with a maze. He looked around and saw that the only people with him were Hector and Pramadas. The three looked at one another quizzically, but a thundering clash split the silence.<p>

"All of you have been divided into small groups. You will work together to get back to the world above. If you leave any of your group behind, all members will be sent back. Fight off enemies, rescue damsels, and use your integrity, there are many tricks in the maze. The women are having their tasks overseen by Persephone, best of luck." With that Hades silenced himself and sat back to watch the events before him unfold.

* * *

><p>Hesione blinked at the bright light that burned her eyes. She tried to see who else was with her, but she could see no one. Finally the light dimmed and she had blink several times before his vision clear.<p>

Standing in front of her was Queen Persephone, wearing a forest green dress that matched her eyes and leaf combs held her brown locks up. Now, Hesione saw that she was with a group of women, many of which she had become acquainted with since her arrival to the Underworld. She saw lovely Andromeda, the wife of great Perseus of Argos, close to her were the sisters Medea, wife to Jason of the Argonauts, and Chalciope, favorable consort of Heracles. These were the sisters whose mother Eidyia, was blessed by the goddess Estella. The Goddess of Stars chose Eidyia's daughters to bear the gifts from the Gods, the gift of being magic users. Both sisters were enchantingly beautiful and talented sorceresses.

Persephone cleared her throat and all eyes were on her. "The men have entered their trials and are being overseen by Hades, while you women will be overseen by me. Your tasks are to show your integrity, your skills, and how strong your love is. First, I will question every one of you on various subjects, answer truthfully and wisely. Next, you show how efficient you are with weapons, all of you are wives or lovers to warriors, you must know something about weapons, you should even be able to bear them, not as masterfully as men, but well enough to defend yourself. Lastly, your love for your hero will be tested; each trial is different, so when the time comes, I will elaborate on it."

Suddenly the women were separated into multiple chambers, to wait until Persephone arrived to interrogate them. Hesione sat patiently for the Goddess, she thought idly of her husband and their sons, hoping the ones going through trials and the living ones were well.

Persephone then appeared before her, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she answered, "but may I ask something, my Lady?"

"Of course"

"Your main intentions are to recruit warriors for this war, so if the men pass they go on, as do us women if we pass, but if we do not we remain in the Underworld, as is the case even if we pass and they do not, am I correct?"

Hades' queen smiled. "I can see why you were chosen to bear Briseis. Yes, you are correct, but just so you are aware, I have no doubt that you and Briseus will see your family again." Hesione smiled at that. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

><p>Achilles, Pramadas, and Hector made their way through the maze as quickly as they could. So far, all they have seen was dense vegetation and they heard only the cries of screeching birds.<p>

Pramadas was about to break the silence, but suddenly the ground shook violently. Overhead, they heard a crumbling thunder and rocks rained down from the sky, aiming to crush them. Achilles jumped forward, the other two jumped back, but all three were unharmed by the boulders.

When the dust cleared, Achilles ran to the rock barrier attempting to move them so that he could rejoin Hector and Pramadas. He couldn't hear anything, but he was sure that they were not hit by the stones.

"Achilles" the warrior turned around, the voice was feminine and coming from behind him. He pulled out his sword from its sheath and stood up, alert.

"Who's there?"

From the shadows emerged a woman wearing a mahogany dress, with dark red hair and black eyes. She smiled wickedly at the son of Peleus.

Achilles did not lower his guard. "Eris, Goddess of Discord"

Her grin grew, "I'm flattered that you recognize me-"

"What do want?" He cut her off.

Eris' smile did not waver, but posture tensed with irritation. "To help you," she answered innocently.

"I need not your help," Achilles retorted.

She cackled. "Oh, but you do you just do not _want_ my help. I can remove those rocks and your friends will be free-"

"In return for what?"

Eris was getting angry now for the constant interruption. "You know, I don't really want to help _them_." She commented slyly, "Just you. I know that you want to see Briseis again and I will take you immediately to her."

Achilles nearly went to accept, but then he scolded himself. _'This demon cannot be trusted.' _But his heart screamed for him to do so, just to be able to be reunited with Briseis.

"And," Eris added, "You will be able to stay with her, until the end of your days. I will not put restrictions on your time with someone you love." Achilles' mind was in turmoil, as always, when it came to Briseis, he did not know which decision was the best to make.

"Come now," Eris said impatiently, "Decide, decide now or I shall leave." Achilles looked into those soulless orbs, he had made his decision.

* * *

><p>Briseis closed the door to her chambers. Her body was sore from all the sparring and training she had done with her brothers. There was not much to keep her busy in Thebe as there had been in Troy, the people were still in a bit of a mourning state, not that she wasn't as well, but she hid that pain and sorrow. Someone had to remain strong and since it was always her role, Briseis took that up.<p>

As she stood at the window, the wind blew her hair and lilac nightgown. The noble's mind traveled to the past, when her life was had more responsibilities, but less sorrows. Her heart, tightened, why did she do this to herself? Thinking about Pramadas, how he had died when she was in the enemy's camp and Patroclus, how he was slain by her best friend and Hector, how he was taken by Achilles and finally Achilles, the only man she has ever loved the way Hesione loved her husband, was killed by Paris.

"Briseis" the noblewoman turned swiftly. The voice was achingly familiar, though the tone seemed different. Out of the shadows stepped a tall man with golden hair and sea blue eyes.

She gasped loudly as she starred at the person across from her. "A-A-Achilles," she stuttered.

He grinned wickedly and strode over to her. "I've missed you," he held her face and tried to kiss her, but Briseis pulled back.

Achilles furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him as if he were mad. "…H-How are you _alive_?" Briseis knew distinctly when she was awake and asleep and when she was dreaming. She was absolutely positive that this was not a dream or an illusion.

His face softened. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" She started to shake as out of confusion and frustration.

Achilles held her slender shoulders and whispered, "No, it doesn't; what matters, is that we are together again."

He pushed them back and they fell on her bed. She softly gasped, but made no move to stop him. Achilles ran his hand down her arms and grabbed at her gown. Looking into her beautiful eyes he was anticipating what would come next. However, when she looked into his eyes, she felt discomfort and possibly fear. Those eyes that seemed to be taken from the sea, those eyes that could make her heart race with excitement or calm from sorrow or bring her sorrow; those were not the eyes she was staring into now and yet they were. Briseis tried to ignore the alarm in her brain as Achilles leaned down to kiss her, but now, she looked again…and she saw what was wrong. Those blue eyes may have _looked_ the same, but they did not make her feel the same way they had the last time they were together and as her calculating gaze pierced those orbs, she knew exactly why.

* * *

><p><strong>Any guesses on what's going on with Briseis? I'll give you a hint, no never mind, it's obvious what's wrong if you pay attention to the details (of both TWUT and TCS) and if you're not sure, I'll give you a hint once you review.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **_**'Italics'**_** are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or Greek Mythology.**

* * *

><p>Warning<p>

Amaryllis and Damon stood at the front of their ship watching the horizon as the island of Lesbos came into view. At the speed they were traveling, they expected to reach land by sunset. Damon put his arms around his wife and she leaned into his embrace. The both of them thought back to when Nemesis' barrier finally fell.

* * *

><p><em> The ground in Athens shook violently, thunderous noises cut the usual tranquility, and the barrier set up by Nemesis was glowing brightly. <em>

_Damon and Amaryllis stood at the front of their palace, watching the barrier knowingly. _

_Megara - Amaryllis handmaiden - worriedly asked, "What is happening, my Lady?" _

_Amaryllis answered monotonously, "The barrier falling." Suddenly a blinding light and crackling lightning was the only thing seen and heard. It was a while until all was calm once more; the Athenians saw that their queen had spoken the truth. The usual transparent, pale green of the barricade was gone. _

_Everyone was silent, until Damon commanded, "Prepare our ship and crew, the Queen and I head for the Asia Minor." Their people bowed to them and did as they were ordered. _

_The husband and wife went to their chambers to prepare for their journey. A mysterious atmosphere descended upon the room and when Damon and Amaryllis turned they saw two people. They both were tall and godly; the man had brown hair and green eyes, while the woman had gray eyes and black hair that was touched with violet. Despite the fact that they were in their human forms, Amaryllis recognized them. _

"_Mother, Father," she said happily as she and Damon bowed their heads. _

"_Lord Dionysus, Lady Athena," Damon addressed respectfully. _

_The Gods nodded. "Amara," Dionysus called his daughter by her true name, "we have grave news." The Queen nodded, already knowing what he was going to say. "The war you foresaw, the one that Nemesis would start, it is motion now." _

_Amaryllis and Damon sighed deeply. "Briseis is alright, isn't she?" Damon asked, _afraid that Nemesis' had already gotten to Briseis. _. _

_Athena nodded. "She is son-in-law, but do not delay, much must be done to stop Nemesis and time is slowly running out." _

"_You have already started carrying out the plan, then?" Amaryllis asked. _

"_Yes, we have…you know what you must do?" Dionysus asked. _

"_Both of you," Athena added. _

_Damon and Amaryllis answered, "Yes." _

"_We gather all forces to defend this world from the Goddess of Revenge." Damon started. _

"_And we find the Cronus Stone, to ensure that she will never have its power." Amaryllis finished. _

_The Gods nodded, approvingly and with a few final words, "_To whose favor this war takes is in your hands now._" They disappeared._

* * *

><p>"My Lord, my Lady," Melanger, their second in command, addressed them. The both of them came back to the present and saw that they had landed on the island.<p>

"I will go first," Amaryllis said as she leapt from the ship and landed lightly on the sand. Seeing the slight movements within the forest of the Amazons, she walked slowly toward the trees, trying to convey that she meant no harm. "We are not here to cause any trouble." The warriors she saw hesitated in attacking her and the Athenians, she hoped they recognized her voice.

After a moment, an Amazon jumped out of the trees. She was of average height for a woman, her hair was an auburn color and stopped just at the top of her back, her eyes were very light gray. Her body was garbed in a mossy green chiton, an armored vest, bracers, and boots. On her back was a quill of arrows and she held a long bow in her hand. Despite the time they have spent apart, Amaryllis recognized the woman, but she waited for her to speak first.

The Amazon's brows were furrowed, but she knew this foreigner's face was familiar, "Mistress Amaryllis?" She guessed.

The Athenian Queen smiled, "Hello, Atalanta, you've grown very much."

Atalanta smiled brightly as she ran to embrace her teacher. "It's been five years," she said breathlessly.

"Yes, but not much has changed," Amaryllis responded. She gestured for Damon to command their men off the ship. "I need to speak with the queen." She spoke gravely.

Atalantarecognized that tone nodded. "Of course," she led the way through the forests toward the Amazonian palace. The Amazons in the trees and around the palace kept their gazes fierce upon Damon and the Athenians, but they were simply in awe of Amaryllis.

"They don't trust us," Damon commented quietly to his wife.

"They are wary around newcomers; they will not harm you, because you are with me." She explained.

Atalanta said they were allowed in and the husband and wife entered the chamber together, their men behind them.

When they reached the platform, the three bowed lightly. When they rose, Damon examined the Amazonian Queen. She was a rather tall woman, her skin was tanned, her hair and eyes were rich mahogany, and she was clothed in an indigo chiton. All in all, she looked like a fair warrior queen; she could not compete with Amaryllis, but then again, Amaryllis was always the brighter, burning star in comparison to every other woman, except for Briseis, perhaps.

The queen came down from her throne and embraced Damon' wife, "It is good to see you again, Mistress."

"Likewise, Penthesilea, but it is not a simple visit I come for."

Penthesilea nodded gravely. "Lady Athena and Artemis has informed us of Nemesis, I am in the midst of preparing the Amazons, what of you?"

"I'm here to help with that, I also must retrieve Mistress Briseis."

Again, the queen nodded. "But for now, I'm sure that you and your companions would like to rest from your journey."

The men all looked relieved and Amaryllis smirked. "That would be greatly appreciated."

* * *

><p>Briseis roughly pushed Achilles off her and she retreated toward the door to her chambers. Achilles got up to follow her, but he was met with her sword at his throat. She breathed raggedly as she stood poised to strike at any sudden movements.<p>

Achilles was baffled. "Briseis…what are you doing?"

She didn't answer immediately, ensuring that her voice would not betray her feigned courage. "_Who are you?_" She sounded furious. "

My love, you know who-"

"No,_ you are not Achilles_." She said venomously, "I don't know who you are and how you look like Achilles, but I am certain you are not him." Briseis attempted to flee, but Achilles saw this and he swiftly grabbed at her. He missed as she maneuvered herself to the sideand ended up tugging and breaking the shell pendant that was around her neck. She gasped, horrified.

Achilles looked at the necklace with fading interest. "It is only a petty piece of jewelry; you deserve far grander riches and jewels to adorn you."

The noble's deadly glare silenced him. "If you were truly Achilles, you would not have tried to keep me from escaping, if you were Achilles it would have mattered to you that you broke a gift from your mother, and if were Achilles, mind and heart, body and soul, you would not have pushed yourself upon me."

"I am a lusty man, Briseis, I require frequent love making." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Then, why, when I was in the camp and ill, did you not try to bed me or any other woman for that matter. You stayed loyal to me, only desired me and if you really need recurrent intimate activities, then you would have made an exception." The man made to say something, but Briseis was not having it. "You are not Achilles. Tell me who you are or I will cut your throat."

His eyes, now a stormy cobalt blue, were burning into her. "I tire of this banter," he said simply and launched himself upon Briseis. Thankfully, there was a soft rug that she fell upon, but 'Achilles' had moved with such immortal speed that she had no time to defend herself. He trapped her with his body, refusing to allow any movement. "Now, you will behave as a noble of the court is supposed to Lady Briseis or the consequences will not be kind."

The noblewoman pushed against him, but he was too strong. "Do what you will to me, you will never break me."

"I never said that the consequences would come upon you directly," he wore a wicked grin, "you do have brothers and friends."

"They are not involved in this, leave them out!"

Briseis tried in vain to escape him. "Stop struggling then I will," He said.

She continued her struggles. "I don't follow orders nor do I submit to anyone."

He crushed and gripped her roughly. "You will submit to me."

Suddenly the weight was removed from her. Briseis sat up to see Cariaxis, Balcamen, and Brisantho standing in front of her, guarding her with their swords pointed toward the attacker. Melanon was at her side, pulling her onto her feet and wrapping a cloak around her body. His expression showed his utter confusion of the situation.

Before anything was said, 'Achilles' moved at the speed of light and jumped out of the window. Briseis' three brothers raced after him, but he was too quick. "He's gone," Balcamen concluded dejectedly.

"What happened?" Cariaxis asked.

Their sister was silent and expressionless. "Briseis, that-"

"-Was not Achilles, Melanon. He would never have done that to me, if it was truly him."

"I know"

"What are you talking about?" Cariaxis question incredulously. "Achilles is a monster who cares naught but for himself."

Briseis' eyes were flaming at her younger brother, "Cariaxis, if not for that '_monster'_, I and Cartanye would not even be alive."

"She is right, my brothers," Melanon said with a commanding tone, "During the siege of Troy, Achilles guided Briseis and Cartanye and when in the camp, Achilles released Cartanye and Briseis to return to us."

Cariaxis looked appalled. "Why are you two defending him?"

Briseis looked him in the eyes, her face devoid of emotion, "Because I love him."

All four of her brothers looked at her with wide eyes. Melanon, though he already knew, did not expect her to simply say it.

Brisantho stepped forward, "Briseis-"

"Leave me," she hissed as she hid her face behind her hair.

Melanon ordered their brothers to leave, making note that he would discuss this matter with them later.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern coloring his tone.

She nodded mutely. "They probably think less of me," she whispered bitterly.

Melanon shook his head. "I will speak with them, try to make them understand-"

His sister cut him off, "_You_ and Cartanye only understand because you _saw_, you saw how we looked at each other, how we held each other close. You heard our words."

The nobleman knew he was defeated, but he truly wanted their family to grasp that Achilles was capable of love. "If they are the boys you and Pramadas raised them to be, then they _will_ understand."

Briseis looked up at her elder brother with glassy eyes, a soft smile creeping on her face. She leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." He smiled, "Of course."

* * *

><p>The next morning, a meeting was called for by King Eёtion to discuss further actions of the Trojans and the fact that the King's spies had spotted the Greeks in Mount Ida, heading their way. Melanon had already talked to his brothers about Achilles and Briseis, as he expected, they all were skeptical about Achilles, excluding Cartanye for he had seen the real Achilles. Now as he sat in court with Cariaxis and Briseis, he felt the tension between them, but he tried to ignore it.<p>

"Now Helenus, you and your people have been our guests for a few weeks now and even though I continue to welcome you in Thebe, do you have any plans?" King Eёtion asked.

"Well-" but Helenus was cut off as a bright light filled the hall. When the light receded, the people within the council hall saw a glowing ball of golden light in the center of the room.

From it, an enchanting voice spoke, "I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon, Patron of the kingdom of Thebe. I come now to warn you that a war has been declared upon the Gods and mankind by the Goddess Nemesis. We have already started our efforts against her, but Thebe must be prepared, for those Greeks that have followed the Trojans are working for Nemesis." There were many gasps and shocked expressions, but no words came from the people. "There is more," Artemis said, "the Gods are allowing any deceased souls to return to life for a year, in order to help defend mankind. Prince Hector, Paris, and Lords Pramadas and Briseus are among these souls, but they must pass their trials to gain this opportunity, Lady Hesione has been given this chance, as well. The Gods ask that Lady Briseis return to the Amazons, her companions who will travel with her are of her choosing. The Amazons will be the ones to meet the returning souls. In a few days time, Mistress Amaryllis will come for Lady Briseis." Now there was much hushed whispering. "I take my leave, do what you must, I will help guide you." With that, the glowing sphere disappeared and many words erupted from the people in the hall.

King Eёtion quieted his council. "Well, we have much to do. Podes you will prepare our armies for battle. What of the Trojans?"

Briseis wanted to speak, but she was not sure if she should or could, this was the first time she was in court in Cilician Thebe. She looked at Melanon and he got up and said, "King Eёtion, if I may?" The king gave his permission, "I ask that we listen to the words of my sister, she has a plan for us." Eёtion was a bit skeptical, but he allowed it. Briseis rose from her seat, she stood tall and confident as she ignored the men staring at her. "I will do as the Gods desire," she announced, "all my brothers will be coming with me, no others, but I offer the chance for Princesses Helen and Andromache to accompany us, if that is what they wish, for their husbands are among those who shall return to us." Briseis looked at her friends. Helen accepted the offer immediately, but Andromache hesitated.

Eёtion's eyes bore into his daughter, he did not want her to go, but he knew that she wanted to, so he nodded slowly to her. "I and my son will go, as well," Andromache declared.

Briseis nodded and continued. "King Helenus and Captain Lysander will be able to handle the Trojan army here. After the returning souls are retrieved, further actions will take place."

Melanon could see that the Thebans were doubtful of the effectiveness of Briseis' plan and in truth he thought it seemed too simple of a plan, but he trusted his sister and in the end the Thebans did, also.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, about Artemis being the Patron of Cilician Thebe, I'm not sure if that's true, but I don't think it is. If you recognize Atalanta from Greek Mythology, mine is based off of her. Yea I know adding all these characters is confusing, but I have a thing for having a lot of characters.<strong>

**So, any thoughts, tell me in a review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:_'Italics'_are thoughts._"Italics" _is a letter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or Greek Mythology. Areia and Enyo belong to Celebwen Telcontar.**

* * *

><p>True Lineage<p>

Briseis stood on the docks of Cilician Thebe, her eyes searching for any sign of a ship. Melaney – Amaryllis' immortal raven - was upon her shoulder, the Queen's most recent letter was in her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Briseis, I am sure that Artemis told you the basics of what is happening, but there are some things that she left out, because they are for only you to know. Besides your family members and Hector, Achilles and Patroclus, as well as their fathers, are among those returning souls. I know this information will probably make you more anxious, but you have a right to know. Also, after they return, these people will only have a year's time to live, unless the Gods find it necessary for time to be extended. It sounds bittersweet, but this is where my other plans come to play. You and I, we will be searching for the Cronus Stone, for Nemesis is after it and 'he who holds the stone holds the world'; knowing you, you do not want such power, as I do not either, but by having the stone, you may have or change anything, anything at all. I'm sure you are clever enough to know what I am implying. If we do not succeed in locating the stone, we can always resort to persuading Hades. There is also something else you must know, but I must tell you in person and in secrecy. Look to my coming in three days' time, at noon an Amazonian ship sailing from the South. I shall see you soon. Amaryllis<em>

* * *

><p>Briseis sighed as she turned away from the sea and made her way to the beach. Melaney shifted on her shoulder and then took off into the sky. She knew that staring at the water was not going to make Amaryllis arrive any faster. As she walked on the warm sand, her mind traveled, but it did not go far when she heard her name. The noble turned abruptly, her heart leaping into her throat, but she was disappointed to see Captain Lysander trudging through the sand toward her.<p>

"Briseis…" Lysander said again, trying to catch his breath, it seemed that he had been running. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

So that was why he was out of breath. Briseis raised her sculpted brow and asked, "And what is it you need Captain Lysander."

Momentarily the captain was distracted as he took in her appearance. Her supple form was garbed in a mauve chiton, a leather belt fastened on her waist, a few weapons on her hips. On her feet were brown boots, her wrists had bracers on them, and her sword was on her back along with a quiver of arrows and a bow. Her eyes were rimmed with kohl, the fronts of her hair tied back out of her face.

"Lysander?" Her lovely voice broke him of the trance he was in.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I apologize, Lady Briseis, I was…I, for a moment there I almost mistook you for Artemis, a fair goddess ready to brave the wilderness." She only blinked at his compliment and this made him blush slightly. "I…uh…I was wondering if you had considered my proposal." Briseis visibly stiffen, but Lysander did not see her for he was staring at the ground. "I do not really wish to demand an answer of you, but since you are leaving us shortly I…" He trailed off and shook his head, knowing these words would not be enough. She said nothing, so he looked up and stared into her beautiful eyes. "Briseis, I'm in love with you, I have loved you for so long now, since I first saw you, and I know that I will continue to love you for the rest of our lives and beyond, please will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

His words were so bold and unwavering, this made Briseis curse herself. She should have told him her answer back in Troy, it would have been less painful, but then again, it was not her who would be hurt. Keeping this in mind, so that she could tell him the truth, she spoke, "No," Lysander's eyes showed agony as he stumbled back in disbelief, he was about to question her, but she continued, "I'm sorry, Lysander, but I don't share the same feelings for you that you have for me."

A little spark of hope made the captain turn to pleading. "You could learn to love me, now that you know how I feel for you, because I know that you were unaware of my thoughts about you." The noble shook her head, pity in her eyes. "I'm in love with another and I have loved him as he has loved me since we first met nearly twelve years ago."

Lysander looked at the sand again. "Why did you not say anything the first time I asked you to marry me?"

"Because you did not give me the chance," she answered immediately, "you asked me and then you quickly left before I could say anything."

He knew that she was right, but he wasn't going to admit that. "Will you at least tell me who this man is?"

"Lysander, nothing-"

"You have already torn my heart," he said defeated, "grant me this one mercy."

Anger flashed into the Lady's eyes, _'How dare he blame me for his pain. Yes, I am the source, but I did not make him love me and I never asked for or want it.'_

Briseis breathed deeply to dissipate her fury and answered, "Achilles."

His eyes widened. "Achilles, but…how…why..."

Out of the corner of her eye, Briseis saw a new ship docking, an Amazonian ship. "I don't expect any forgiveness and I owe you nothing, farewell." The noblewoman swiftly ran back to the docks.

Lysander fell to his knees upon the sand. "Curse you Aphrodite, curse you Himeros, what have I done to warrant such anguish and loss. Achilles is a killer, a blasphemous murderer; I am simply a man who fights for his country."

* * *

><p>When Briseis arrived at the dock, a smile spread across her face. There, standing by the Amazonian ship, was her fellow Amazon Mistress, Amaryllis. The two women ran towards each other and embraced.<p>

"I have missed you dearly Lady of the White Palace."

"And I you Queen of Athens."

Amaryllis laughed, "Damon and the Athenians are supposed to be waiting for us, but you know how my husband loves a good race; either way, we must make haste."

The sound of horse hooves prevented Briseis from saying anything. When the women turned around, they saw Briseis' brothers, Andromache and Astyanax, Helen, and Areia and Enyo coming to the docks.

"Why don't you wait on the ship," Briseis suggested, "I'll handle everything." Amaryllis just shrugged and climbed back onto the ship, knowing that she would simply be a distraction if she chose to help.

Quickly, Briseis, Melanon, Cariaxis, Balcamen, and Brisantho got the horses, the supplies, and the passengers onto the ship and soon they were at sea.

"Briseis where are we headed?" Melanon asked.

"To the island kingdom of Skyros," answered a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see the tall form of a woman who resembled Briseis. The newcomers on the ship (besides Briseis) were astounded by the likeness of the two women. They were the about the same height and built, their skin tones nearly matched, and to their surprise, this woman was even as beautiful as their noblewoman. With her long, wavy raven hair touched with blue, emerald green eyes with gray petals, and her softly angular features, she was an exotic version of Briseis, but another goddess upon the earth, all the same.

Briseis smirked at their expressions, Amaryllis did as well. "Everyone, this is a Mistress of the Amazon and the Queen of Athens, Amaryllis."

Hearing that she was titled, they all moved to bow, but the Queen stopped them. "Please, this is no time for formalities, respecting me with your words and actions is far greater than bowing to me." They were surprised at this, never had a reigning monarch order them _not_ to bow, but they complied, nonetheless.

"Why Skyros?" Briseis asked.

The Queen shrugged, "It was randomly selected out of the islands that are between Greece and the Asia Minor." She paused, "There is something I must speak to you about." Briseis nodded and followed her friend below deck.

"What is it?" The noble inquired curiously.

Amaryllis took a deep breath. "You remember the legend of a mortal goddess who was sent by her parents to be born as a mortal?"

"Yes, of course, the daughter of Hermes and Aphrodite, perhaps she could be considered part of the reason for this upcoming war; why, are we searching for her?"

"She is already found," the Athenian Queen answered immediately. Briseis knitted her eyebrows, but before she could say even a word, Amaryllis continued, "She stands right in front of me." Her friend responded with only widening her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief, a silent 'no' emerged from her lips. "Yes, you are the mortal goddess, the daughter of Aphrodite and Hermes-" a gasp came from behind the women and they turned to see Melanon, Andromache, and Helen.

"What are you doing here?" Briseis asked a bit harshly, she tried to mask her uneasiness with ire.

Melanon, seeing that his two companions were incapable, answered for all of them, "An Amazon sent us down here." That was all he could say, for that was the only reason. Briseis turned to Amaryllis.

She looked at her stolidly. "I thought it best, that your friends and family know about your true lineage."

Briseis could only shake her head again. "Are you sure that you are not mistaken?"

Amaryllis then held some cool sympathy in her eyes. "You know I do not make mistakes and I would never jest about a matter such as this."

"How do _you_ know that Hermes and Aphrodite are Briseis' true parents?" Melanon asked with pure curiosity, though his eyes bore into the queen's, knowing that she was hiding something.

"I am in close confidence with the Gods; that is all I can say." Amaryllis answered. "Now, that you know Lord Melanon, it is up to you which of your brothers to inform if not all. No one else is know of this, everyone who can be trusted with this knowledge have already been informed." The nobleman nodded in understanding. "Now if the three of you could leave us." Melanon, Andromache, and Helen dipped their heads slightly and complied.

"They wish to see you, Hermes and Aphrodite." Briseis looked up, shocked. She wanted to ask why they would want to speak to her, but Amaryllis was saying no more, simply goading to listen to her…parents. After a deep sigh, a simple nod was enough for confirmation that she would see the two Olympians.

Amaryllis gestured to their right. Seemingly out of thin, two figures appeared a man and a woman. They both were both tall and slim and beautiful, but where the man was dark-haired and gray-eyed, the woman was fair-haired and blue-eyed.

"Hermes, Aphrodite," Amaryllis bowed.

The two Gods did, as well, "Amara, a pleasure to see you once more."

"Likewise, Hermes," The Athenian Queen turned to her friend, "Briseis?"

The noble stepped forward, but said nothing, still in shock of the new information and of being in the presence of two Olympians.

Aphrodite smiled; light tears were streaming from her face. "We are so proud of you Briseis, you have done very well."

The woman's heart shattered, thinking of all the horrible things she had caused, how could they be proud? "But…I've-"

"You've done nothing wrong daughter. All that has happened, all that is going to happen is what fate has decided for the world, the way you are intertwined in it, your role, no one and nothing could change it." Hermes said.

"And if you blame yourself for the impending war," Amaryllis stated, "then I am at fault as well, for as much as Nemesis hates you, her contempt for me equal, if not greater."

Though she still did not believe that, she kept that thought to herself. The four of them proceeded to discussing Briseis' old illness that had been sent by Nemesis, but could not touch her now, for her immortal blood was strong in her veins, from the day of her twenty-first onward. They conversed about, also, what the exact plans for the war were. After they finished, silence was the only thing heard in the hull of the ship.

Until Aphrodite stepped closer to Briseis and said, "We understand if you do not accept us as your parents, but know this…we have watched over you your entire life, through everything and we could not have asked for, or even gotten, a more courageous, intelligent, kind, caring, giving, talented, or beautiful child; _we love you_." Briseis stared at her true mother with awe, such words were unexpected (and a bit unwanted) and yet, they warmed her heart and she accepted them.

The noblewoman struggled with her words, but after a few moments, "I may not have known you as my parents, but I thank you greatly for the mortal parents you gave me."

Hermes nodded. "I'm sure, that one day you will grow to love us as you love Briseus and Hesione." He sounded wistful.

"I wouldn't doubt that statement," she replied and unexpectedly, Briseis walked forward and allowed her parents to embrace her. When they separated, Aphrodite put a pendant around her daughter's neck, looking down Briseis saw that it was the shell necklace that was gifted to her by the real Achilles, the one that the false Achilles had broken days ago. Offering the Goddess a grateful smile, a connection passed between mother and daughter. The Gods drew back to the shadows and disappeared.

"I know that it will take a bit adjusting," Amaryllis startled Briseis, "but this is something that only your close friends and family will know about, if not for Eudorus, who is Hermes' mortal son, you would be the only one to know about this."

Briseis nodded and then laughed lightly. "I almost forgot that Achilles' second was the son of Hermes…so he is technically my half-brother." She paused. "Dionysus and Aphrodite are brother and sister as Hermes and Athena are half-siblings…so we are technically cousins."

Amaryllis smiled warmly and nodded. "Come, Briseis, let's join everyone on deck."

Her friend hesitated, "Do I really have a right to that name?"

The Queen looked sympathetic once more. "Of course, Hesione carried you and birthed, Briseus helped her raise you and in turn you raised their sons, you have every right to be named the daughter of Briseus…and you are a 'strong daughter'." Briseis smiled, comforted by those words. "The name that Hermes and Aphrodite would have chosen for you suits you, too." The noble's brow rose, signaling for the Queen to go on. "They would have called you Adonia 'goddess'."

Briseis half chuckled and half laughed at that, she was sure that no one would disagree with that name for her. She herself thought that it was a pretty name, but not really for her. Perhaps, she was simply accustomed to her own name, that she could not imagine going by another. Abandoning the thoughts, she followed Amaryllis back onto the deck of the ship.

Hentayol ran to his sister and clung to her. "What is it?" She asked.

The boy was hesitant for a moment, but he gathered his courage and asked "Since you have another family in the world, one that is related to you by blood, will you love the family you have with us any less?"

Briseis was appalled, "No, of course not, _never_. You are brother and I love you, no matter if we share blood or not, because a true family runs deeper than simply blood."

"And," Amaryllis added, "There's more than one kind of family."

Smiles and laughs were shared aboard the ship as the winds, Poseidon, and Atlas guided them to their destination of Skyros.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone recognize that last quote? Well anyone who loves Bones should.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: _'Italics' _are thoughts._"Italics"_are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or Greek Mythology.**

* * *

><p>Skyros<p>

Nicodemus sat on boulder while sharpening his sword. A little ways away, his brother Menelaus was doing the same. Between, sitting huddled against each other were Cassandra and Chryseis. Turning to look toward his left, Nicodemus saw the kingdom of Cilician Thebe. He and his soldiers had been here for about a month now. The King of Kings wanted to attack immediately, but Mynes had suggested that it would be best to let the Trojans believe that they were safe. Calchas also told him that an opportunity for greater victory would come later and so he was waiting for said opportunity, but his patience was growing thin.

Suddenly, the fire in close to the women started to spark furiously. The flames rose and turned to a morose red color, the color of dried blood. When the flames died down, standing in the fire was a woman with fine golden hair and coal eyes. She was beautiful dressed in her crimson gown, but her beauty was a dark kind, the kind that brought fear into one's heart.

"Who are you?" Nicodemus demanded as he raised his sword.

She looked annoyed and amused at the same time. When she spoke, her voice was like her beauty, lovely, but cold. "I am Nemesis, daughter of Ares." The Greeks were shocked, why would a goddess come to visit them, but she answered before they asked. "I am here to speak with you about the impending war between myself and the other Gods." She continued to explain vaguely of how she declared war upon the Gods and mankind. "I know that Mynes has pledged his allegiance to you, but before you, his loyalty is to me." Nicodemus narrowed his eyes. "If you ally yourself with me as well, I can ensure you that you will be the mortal ruler of the world, the only being above you would be me." The son of Agamemnon looked thoughtful.

"What if I want what you offer and immortality?" he asked.

Nemesis quirked an eyebrow, but another plan sparked in her mind. "It sounds reasonable, yes, I can give you that. Better yet, once you are immortal, we can rule together and you will have the luxury of taking me into your bed as well as any other woman you want."

Nicodemus smirked entirely pleased with her proposal, "Then I accept."

Nemesis smiled darkly, _'Foolish, power hungry mortal.' _"You should be traveling to Skyros, the people you seek are on their way there. I shall be watching over you and if you should need me, I will be of service to you." With that the flames burst again and the Goddess of Revenge disappeared.

Unbeknownst to the goddess and the Mycenaean, was that a doe had seen the entire exchange between them and a hawk that was circling the sky had seen too and it would be keeping watch of them, as well.

"Brother," Menelaus questioned, "Was that wise, to trust the Goddess of Revenge?"

Nicodemus glared at him, "Do not question me little brother; go tell the men that we are heading to Skyros." Menelaus, not wanting to risk his brother's greater wrath, did as he was told.

The King of Kings turned to the two women, who had been watching the whole discussion. He approached them slowly and when he was in front of them, he pulled Chryseis away from Cassandra and threw her behind him.

The daughter of Lampus gasped and stared into Nicodemus' face, frightened. She tried to talk, but her voice seemed to have disappeared.

"Well, since I have a goddess aiding me, I have no more need for you. Every man here thinks you mad and thus would not even think of bedding you, so…" He ended his sentence with slitting the prophetess' throat. She fell back, trying in vain to breathe, while Nicodemus dragged a horrified Chryseis with him to his tent.

* * *

><p><em>Odysseus sat upon his throne while he played with his one-year-old son. Telemachus had grown so much since his father last saw him. Now his head was full of hair and it was very dark, like his mother's father, but his eyes were the pale green of Odysseus himself. <em>

_The infant prince squealed as his father lifted him into the air. A soft laugh made the king turn to the beautiful sight of his wife. She wore a gown of sea purple, adorned with shimmering jewels and a loving smile for her son and husband. Penelope stood next to her king's throne and tickled her son belly, an action to which the baby responded with infant giggles. This made his parents grin at each other. They leaned in and kissed his cheeks, the baby's giggling increased. _

_Suddenly, a glowing ball of golden light appeared in the center of the room. The king and queen gasped softly, but their child stared the sphere with curiosity. From the orb, an ethereal voice spoke, "I am Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest and Seasons. I come now to warn you that a war has been declared upon the Gods and mankind by the Goddess Nemesis. We have already started our efforts against her, but Ithaca must be prepared for war. The Gods are allowing any deceased souls to return to life for a year, in order to help defend mankind. Hector, Achilles, Peleus, Menoetius, and Patroclus are among these souls, but they must pass their trials to gain this opportunity. The Gods ask that you, King Odysseus of Ithaca, go to Skyros to greet those returning to the land of the living. Lady Briseis and her company are already on this path. I take my leave, do what you must. The Gods will help guide you." With that, the glowing sphere disappeared and the Ithacans were left speechless._

* * *

><p><em>Eudorus observed the sea, how calm it seemed, despite the sorrow that Phthia felt. This kingdom had lost its king and since Achilles had no heirs whatsoever, Eudorus was named king. However, he called himself the steward, for Lady Thetis foresaw a child of Achilles sitting upon the throne of Phthia. <em>

_He had asked who the child was, who the mother of this child was, and where they were, but Thetis' only reply was 'an impeccable woman is the mother'. Because of those words, Eudorus believed that the mother must be Briseis. As he pondered over it, the idea made sense, a child born from Achilles and Briseis would be a fair and mighty ruler. _

"_Father," the voice of his son broke his thoughts as he smiled at the image of his wife and child coming toward him. The boy jumped into his arms. _

"_Leonidas, did you have a nice time in the market?" The three-year-old boy nodded at his father, but a yawn kept him from boasting about his adventures. _

"_He must be exhausted from running about," his wife commented as she took Leonidas into her arms. "I'll take him home." _

_Eudorus nodded. "I'll be home later, Larissa, there are some affairs that I must see." He gave Larissa and Leonidas a soft kiss upon their foreheads and watched as they walked toward the palace. _

_The Myrmidon sighed as he walked along the beach. Life after the Trojan War was extremely dull and yet he had a foreboding feeling, as if he would be returning to the battle much sooner than he expected. _

"_Eudorus," said a voice he knew well. The steward turned and saw his father, Hermes, the Messenger God. _

_The Myrmidon bowed his head a bit and said, "Father." _

_Hermes dipped his own head. "We need to talk," the God said gravely._

_And so, Eudorus learned of the imminent war of mankind and the Gods, of the souls being given new life to aid in the war, and of the fact that the woman of his deceased master was in fact his own sister._

* * *

><p>Upon the sea, the Myrmidons had crossed paths with the Ithacans and so they traveled together to Skyros. Poseidon had blessed their voyage, the winds had been in their favor, no storms attacked them, and they had arrived at the island kingdom of Skyros a week earlier than they had expected.<p>

The Ithacans and Myrmidons set up a small camp near a temple of Persephone, from which the returning souls would emerge from the Underworld. A few warriors came out of the Underworld, but they were not the ones Odysseus and Eudorus were expecting. A feeling of uneasiness went through them; apprehension that Achilles would not be one of the souls to return, but they scolded themselves. Nothing, not the Gods' will nor the rotation of the earth could keep Achilles from returning. And so they waited.

On the third day since their arrival, however, some familiar faces were met by Eudorus and Odysseus. From the dead, they were joined by Menoetius and Myrto (the parents of Patroclus), Peleus, and Briseus and Hesione.

Thetis had surfaced from the sea in Skyros to meet her husband. Peleus' face, when he saw her, was that of a lost young man who had finally risen from the dark and now had found his soul mate. After embracing her beloved husband, Thetis informed them that the only other souls they were waiting for were Achilles, Patroclus, Pramadas, Hector, Paris, and Polydorus (the brother of Lysander), for there were other gateways of the Underworld from which souls could rise and their time was running out. Thetis also said that Briseis and her company would be arriving in a few days' time.

* * *

><p>The Gods had had kept them on the fastest route to Skyros. Amaryllis predicted that they would arrive at around sunset that day. As she fed Melaney some fruit she looked around the ship. Helen and Andromache were playing with Astyanax, the sons of Briseus were practicing their sword play, and Briseis stood alone at back of the ship.<p>

Amaryllis then realized that she had forgotten to discuss something else with Briseis. Allowing her raven to eat as she pleased the queen made her way over to her friend. The noble's eyes were far away, but the queen could see that she was not remembering something pleasant; she stood rigid and was shaking slightly.

Amaryllis held her shoulder comfortingly and said her name softly. She snapped out of her reverie and took a ragged breath. The Athenian queen linked their arms together and whispered, "It's alright; you are safe. He will not hurt you again." Briseis feigned confusion, but Amaryllis saw through it. "I know that you were attacked by someone in the guise of Achilles and you are…apprehensive to see Achilles again, but you have nothing to fear, he will be the true Achilles that you fell in love with."

Briseis looked forlorn; this form of her was not foreign to Amaryllis. "Do you know who it was?"

"It was Zeus," was her automatic answered.

The noblewoman looked at her sharply, "Zeus?"

"You cannot possibly be surprised," the queen admonished, "Zeus may be the King of the Gods and he may have a beautiful wife, but he will always crave other women. He knew that you would never lay with him freely, for your heart was given to Achilles and so he made himself appear as your beloved warrior, so he could bed you. However, he is not Achilles and you could see truth, thanks to you spiritual father Apollo's gift, so his plans were fruitless."

"What of you, you are more beautiful than any woman I have ever seen, has Zeus…?" she left the question hanging.

"No," Amaryllis answered, "Zeus may love women, but he has his limits, although not many: his own daughters, of course, he would never lay with and only a few granddaughters. Yes, my beauty is great, but I am Athena's only daughter, her only child and Athena is Zeus' favorite of his children, he would never risk any disputes with Athena. Since you are with me, you are under Athena's protection; Zeus will not come near you. However…it does not mean we are not vulnerable to his sight, unless we want to hide ourselves from the world, he will still lust for us-"

"Mistresses," Atalanta called while pointing to their right. Briseis and Amaryllis turned and saw Damon's Athenian ship docked next to an island of rocks.

The queen knitted her eyebrows. "Let's go see what the problem is," Amaryllis commanded. The Amazons veered their ship to the left and the two Mistresses jumped onto the other ship.

"My Lady," Melanger said while bowing to his queen when he saw her.

"Where is Damon?" She inquired while narrowing her eyes, sensing that something was not right.

"He's with two girls that we found chained to the rocks."

She furrowed her eyebrows once more. "What in the name of the Gods were they doing chained to an island of rocks?"

"I don't know, my Lady, they will not speak." Amaryllis then pushed past the soldiers and made her way to her husband with Briseis right behind her.

The two women found Damon standing over the form of two very young women, younger than the both of them. "Come, now," Damon coaxed, "we only want to _help_ you." Though he was trying to be kind, there was a bit of an amused tone in his voice.

"What are you doing?" Amaryllis demanded of Damon.

"I am only trying to help them," he answered automatically.

Briseis rolled her eyes, as did her companion. "Your definition of _help_ may need some adjusting my friend." The two Amazon Mistresses had the Athenians move back and approached the two lovely girls.

One was golden-haired with hazel eyes and the other had flaming red hair and very light sea green eyes. They were dressed in pale pink gowns; they were completely soaked and frightened, yet they had enough courage to look Briseis and Amaryllis in the eyes.

They were amazed by the Amazons that were in front of them. The two of them were tall, dark-haired and had to be the most beautiful women in the world; neither of them surpassed each other. In beauty, that is.

The one whose eyes were green knelt in front of them. Kindness was written in those emerald and gray orbs. "I am Amaryllis, Queen of Athens; what are your names?"

The one with red hair widened her eyes, she had heard stories about the Queen of Athens, but she never thought that she would be able to meet this legendary woman. "Iphis," she answered softly.

She nudged her companion and she said, "Deidamia."

"Princess Deidamia of Skyros?" the other woman, who was still standing, asked. Deidamia answered with a slight nod. "Well, what were you doing chained to the rocks?" The two girls were silent and the Amazon realized that she did not identify herself. "Forgive me; I am Briseis of the White Palace."

This time, both Iphis and Deidamia widened their eyes, they have heard of the Beauty of the Eastern Shores, whose intelligence and beauty were rumored to be extraordinary, even more than Helen (on the subject of beauty that is) and from what they saw, gossips were right.

"We…we were offered as sacrifices to the Gods, by order of the king, to ensure that Skyrians would not have to participate in the impending war with mortals and Gods."

Amaryllis shook her head. "Your king is a fool then, everyone will be involved in this war, one way or another." She turned to her husband. "I will be taking these women onto the Amazonian ship, while Briseis' brothers will be coming onto this one." Damon simply shrugged it off and this shocked the Skyrian women; they had never seen a man comply with a woman's orders, but by the looks of Amaryllis, no one would actually defy her.

After a quarter of an hour, both ships were at sea once more. The Skyrians were afraid to return home, so Amaryllis offered them shelter in Athens, which was her next destination after their stop in Skyros.

* * *

><p>It was sunset when Eudorus heard Diokles yell, "Two ships, approaching from the East!" Hesione and Briseus ran to where the young Myrmidon was standing and they saw that he was correct.<p>

The ships landed on the soft sand. After a few moments, many men and boys jumped out of the Athenian ship. Briseus and Hesione raced forward and embraced their sons as they came off the ship.

Amaryllis, Briseis, Helen, and Andromache with Astyanax got off the Amazonian ship. While the queen ordered the Athenians and Amazons to stay and guard the ships, Briseis tentatively walked toward her family. Hesione caught Briseis' eyes and beckoned for her daughter to join them. She smiled brightly and ran into Hesione's embrace.

After a few introductions and greetings, the company entered the camp. A few more introductions and greetings were made, but they were interrupted as the earth started to shake violently. Within the temple, they saw that the floor started to crack and it split open. No one moved or spoke; they simply struggled to stay upright and soon the quaking stopped…but still, no words were uttered. That is the state in which they remained, until they saw a figure within the temple pull himself out of the crack in the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So just to clarify, Deidamia and Achilles do NOT know each other, so they do not have a son together and they have never met before and when they do nothing will happen between (Achilles and Briseis are my OTP, plus I'm giving her a new love interests). Iphis was concubine of Patroclus in <span>The Illiad<span> so be prepared to see Patroclus with a love interest.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So the chapter we've all been waiting for (well me at least) is finally here!**_**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or Greek Mythology.**

* * *

><p>Return to the Land of the Living<p>

Achilles, Pramadas, and Hector were pacing now. The stairwell that the other souls had taken to return to the land of the living had collapsed, so now their only escape from the Underworld was blocked.

"Is that Briseis' blade?" Achilles had been twirling the dagger Briseis had left, trying to somehow extract a plan from the blade.

He nodded to Pramadas. "She forgot it when I returned her to Troy; if we get out of here, I'll be giving it back."

Briseis' twin shook his head. "She didn't forget it; she left it for you, so that you could remember her."

The warlord smirked. "I don't think that anyone could ever forget her."

A rustling from the bushes behind them, interrupted their conversation. Out of the brush Patroclus, Polydorus, and Paris emerged.

Noticing that the three men seemed rather upset, the son of Lampus made the assumption that they did not win the race. "Well," Paris drawled, "it seems we finished last."

"That's not the main issue, Paris," Hector said, his tone demanded seriousness. "The stairs which we were to use to return to the land of the living are blocked, so we're trapped here."

"You're kidding, right?" Patroclus asked with disbelief.

"No, cousin, he isn't," Achilles answered.

Pramadas did not acknowledge the newcomers. Instead, he was staring at the wall in front of him, still attempting to devise a plan for them, but he got frustrated from his lack of strategy, so he took his dagger from his waist and stabbed it into the stone. The smooth wall rippled, as if it were made of amorphous material and turned into the rocky side of a cliff, they all looked up and only saw a gloomy sky.

"Climb," echoed the voice of Hades.

Pramadas sighed, exasperated, "Wonderful…who shall be going first?"

"I elect Hector," Paris answered immediately. No one said anything out loud, but they were all laughing at the son of Lampus on the inside, for his lack of courage.

"Alright, if you're so afraid," Hector said as he started to scale the cliff.

Paris protested, "I'm not afraid."

"Then go on," Patroclus challenged, gesturing toward the cliff.

"Well, I…I am probably the slowest climber, so I should go last." He declared.

Pramadas rolled his eyes and followed Hector. Patroclus went next and Achilles after him. Polydorus and Paris were at the end.

After about half an hour, Paris started to complain. "How much farther do we have to go?"

"Tired already cousin," Hector taunted.

"I'm not-" the cliff itself started to shake as well as the ground below. The men and boys clung for their lives to the rocks. After a while, all was still again. Looking up, they saw that the sky had disappeared and instead, they saw a stone ceiling.

"It looks as though we about halfway there," Hector said happily, the thought of seeing his beautiful wife and son spurring him to climb faster. After about a quarter of an hour, Hector pulled himself out the crack in the floor and sat for a moment to catch his breath. He could hear sounds of astonishment and happiness from outside the temple, but he ignored them, for the prince saw Pramadas and helped the noble up out of the gap in the earth. They heard more sounds, but the two would not greet their loved ones until all their companions were safely on solid ground. They helped Patroclus up and after a moment, Achilles emerged from the crack.

The four of them looked back and saw that Polydorus and Paris were very close to the edge. Suddenly, earth started to quake again, but this time, the temple started to crumble along with the earth.

The Myrmidon king turned to the entrance and saw a company awaiting them. He knew that Pramadas, Hector, and Patroclus had to leave, but he did not _have_ to. "Go," Achilles commanded them.

They stared at him as if he were mad. "Achilles-" they protested.

"Go," he insisted, "I'll help the other two, you three must go!" After a moment Pramadas, Hector, and Patroclus reluctantly did as they were told.

"Hector!" Andromache exclaimed as she ran to him with Astyanax in her arms. The reunited husband and wife embraced each other, their son between them. Patroclus was welcomed by his parents, aunt, and uncle; Pramadas was immediately attacked by his brothers. Briseis would have gone to him too, but she was worried for Achilles. She and Helen ran to the entrance of the temple, watching as Polydorus sprinted out of the building and Achilles helped Paris up.

The earth rumbled once more, causing both Paris and Achilles to fall into the crack, but the two were able to grip onto the edge to prevent from falling. Unfortunate they were though, for the vines that were at the bottom of the cliff had come to life and were now attempting to pull them down to their doom.

Achilles strained against the vines; looking toward the entrance of the building he saw Briseis and Helen. Helen's expression was frightened and unsure of what to do. Briseis, however, was watching the falling pieces of rock and stone with a calculating gaze, her expression concentrated and determined. He knew what she was going to do.

"Briseis!" he yelled. She met his gaze. "Don't do it, leave; get yourself to safety!" he demanded, but then he remembered, Briseis doesn't follow orders and that defiance flamed in her eyes. She glanced up one more time and before he could say anything, she dashed across the perilous floor.

"BRISEIS!" she wasn't sure whose voice that belonged to or if it was more than one, but she continued on her way while evading the rocks that were coming down. The Amazon leaped over a fallen altar and landed on her torso. Reaching out she grabbed onto Achilles' arms and held them tightly as they struggled to pull him up.

Paris glanced at the two and then looked at Helen, who was still standing at the entrance. "Helen, help me!" The princess had a yearning, frightened look on her face, but then the column she was standing behind fell over. She scurried back several paces, too afraid to do much else. "Helen!" Paris screamed.

Briseis and Achilles had got themselves up. They leaned against a column for a moment to catch their breaths.

Paris and the warlord locked eyes then, suddenly, Paris felt himself being pulled up, the vines scraped at his ankles, but soon they loosen and Paris stood. Achilles roughly pushed Paris sending him flying towards the entrance. He and Briseis raced in the same direction, a little distance behind him. Taking wide paces, Paris was soon in front of Helen and she clung to him while sobbing for him to forgive her, he could only sigh; content that he was holding her again.

Achilles held Briseis around her slim waist, lifted her, and then he launched the two of them out of the temple as the rest of it collapsed into a heap of stone and rock. As they slid on the ground, the rough sand chaffed his skin, but he cared not for himself. His main concern was the woman in his arms.

"Briseis…?"

"I'm-I'm alright," she said, still trying to catch her breath.

Her twin was then standing over them. He quickly pulled her into his arms. "You are either mad or completely in love."

Briseis slightly chuckled at her twin. "Pramadas…I thought I would never see you again."

He did not comment that she avoided his first statement. "As did I sister, as did I."

Achilles got up and was immediately embraced by his parents. "Mother," he said happily.

"My son, I knew she would save you," Thetis whispered.

Before Achilles could ask a voice interrupted the family."Won't you embrace me old friend?" Amaryllis asked as she strode over to the warlord and his parents.

Achilles grinned as he separated himself from his mother and wrapped his arms around Amaryllis. "I'm not old," He said as she laughed lightly.

Briseis and Pramadas separated. The twins looked behind them when they heard footsteps, and Pramadas was surprised to see a face from his past. "Damon?" The King of Athens smiled as he came forward and embraced his returned friend. Briseis smiled as she turned slightly, seeing Achilles and Amaryllis from the corner of her eye.

The Athenian Queen let go of the Myrmidon and gestured to the noblewoman. "I believe someone else is waiting for you, though," she winked and strode away.

From a distance between them, the Myrmidon and Amazon stood, staring at the form of each other, motionless. Finally, Achilles moved first, he walked to Briseis, but he stopped, leaving a bit space between them.

They were silent, not sure of what to say to each other. Achilles saw that she was fiddling with something upon her neck and when he looked closer, he saw that it was the shell necklace he gave to her. The warlord reached over and touched the shells. The noble visibly flinched, but did not shy away from him. He stilled his fingers upon the central shell.

"You still wear this?" He asked, Achilles had thought that she would have kept it as a remembrance of their love, but out of her sight, to keep away the pain of those memories.

Briseis finally met his gaze and smiled. "Everyday…since the day you gave it to me." This surprised him completely, his heart sang from her confession. The warlord wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go, but he saw her calculating expression and so he put down his arm and waited for her to move this time.

Briseis stared into his sea blue eyes with her ocean blue and gray ones, trying to find any malice or anything that was not her Achilles, but she saw none; she _felt_ none. And when she could handle it no longer, she threw herself at him, her arms circled around his neck, and she kissed him deeply.

Achilles ran his fingers through her long shimmering hair as he kissed her back with the same amount love and passionate. In the back of their minds, they remembered all their troubles and woes, but they dismissed those thoughts. For now in this moment, there was only them…together once more and nothing would separate them again.

* * *

><p>After a day of rest and reunions, the companies were at sea once. This time, they were headed for glorious Athens. Achilles stood with his Myrmidons, family, and Briseis on the Myrmidon ship; Hector was with Andromache and Astyanax, Paris with Helen, and Amaryllis in the arms of Damon on their Athenian ship; Briseus and his family and Polydorus were on the Athenian ship as well. Odysseus commanded his own ship with his wife and son by his side; Deidamia and Iphis were upon the Amazon ship, which was under the command of Atalanta. Poseidon kept the waters steady, Atlas kept them on course, the Anemoi gave them fair winds, and the other Gods warded off the dangers. Unfortunately, there were other ships following that the Gods were not accounting for.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Achilles, Patroclus, Hector, and Pramadas are back! But for how long?<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or Greek Mythology.**

* * *

><p>Accords<p>

It had been two months now since Skyros. No battles took place yet, but Amaryllis knew that they were coming. The ships of Nicodemus were on their way to Athens. The "King of Kings" had half the armies of Greece left and the forces of Nemesis. While, the other half of Greece, all the Asia Minor and the Gods against Nemesis were part of their battalions.

There was still so much to do. Nemesis was already on her search for the Cronus Stone and they had not even started. Amaryllis first had to resolve a few problems. Achilles, Pramadas, Patroclus, and Hector were to return to the dead when the time came, but Amaryllis knew that if destiny were on their side then they would be allowed to live. The Fates had wrongly weaved their lives too short; Amaryllis was aware that she had no control of destiny in her mortal form, but she just _knew_ that these four were meant to live.

* * *

><p>The queen was garbed in a dark cloak and robe, making certain that she could slip into the Divine Temple unseen and unheard. She silently climbed the stairs down into the cellar and was met by clouds of fog and mist.<p>

"Daughter of Dionysus," rasped the voice of Hades.

"King of the Underworld," Amaryllis addressed with a slight bow of her head.

The God of Dead revealed himself and spoke accusingly. "I already know what it is you have come to ask me for and there is nothing I can do."

"Come now, Hades, there must be something," Amaryllis persisted.

"Amara," the King of the Underworld sighed, "You know that I am fond of you, but this is something I cannot permit. As you are very much aware of, there is a balance in the world. When it comes to life and death, only death can pay for another life. I cannot allow all those renewed souls to live their lives until old age simply because it is what you want." Hades turned from the queen, but continued to speak. "And the Cronus Stone will not be able to help you since you plan to restore the damage the wars will have done. I'm sorry child, but it was their fates to die during the Trojan War and so that is how it is; there is nothing you can do."

Amaryllis would not accept this. "What if," she started, "other souls were given to you?"

Hades faced the queen once more. "Speak plainly with no riddles, Daughter of Athena."

"I apologize; it is in my nature to speak in riddles. There are only four souls that I wish to see live beyond the time you set," she admitted.

"You mean until old age accepts them," Hades clarified without needing for her to speak. "It is selfish, isn't it, only four."

"It is not as if the Gods favor all mortals equally, Lord Hades."

"Yes, you are correct, but is it truly just to only give four souls their lives completely back as if they had never died? What of your great honor that you claim to always hold and have?"

Amaryllis glared furiously at the King of the Underworld, but she knew that he was correct. "Alright…I admit becoming mortal has given me mortal feelings, but these four men are important to the world. Hector is a loving father and husband, the rightful king to the Trojans - though Helenus is doing the best he can he was not trained to be a king. Achilles is the King of Phthia and the Myrmidons, he only named heir is a soul in your hands. His steward will not be able to keep the throne of his master's kingdom. Patroclus was only a young boy when he-"

"Polydorus was a young boy; doesn't he deserve the chance to live the rest of his life fully?" Hades countered.

Amaryllis was baffled. "Why are you suggesting other souls when I am trying to take the least amount I can get?"

"Because your arguments are not strong enough to sway my decision," Hades answered smugly. "And what of those other souls you spoke of?"

The queen sighed, "I have been among the mortals long enough to know that they would do anything for the people they love. They would give their lives, sacrifice their freedom…"

Hades narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that a living soul is willing to take the place of one that will die?"

Amaryllis nodded, "And more if necessary."

The God breathed deeply, "Four souls, four things of value; no more, no less." Amaryllis bowed her head in agreement. "Shouldn't these replacement souls have an argument in this? Not everyone is as self sacrificial as you are."

Amaryllis smirked lightly, "I have sent for Hermes to gather souls I've requested and bring them here."

Hades shook his head, "Of course."

* * *

><p>There was much arguing and disagreement, but soon an accord was made. Helenus son of Lampus would take the place of Hector son of Priam, Helen daughter of Zeus gave up her ability to have children for Paris' life (Paris was not one of the four Amaryllis had in mind, but Helen simply had to save her husband), Pramadas bargained Nicodemus' life for his own (if he could kill Nicodemus before he returned to the Underworld, then he would have his life), Patroclus was given his life by the grace of his parents returning to the Underworld before their time (Hades was being lenient), but for Achilles, the demand was great and he could not do what the other four souls had done. And he – being the great son of Peleus and King of the Myrmidons – was too proud to beg for his life and so he remained a soul who must return. Briseis – with the help of Amaryllis – attempted to negotiate with Hades, but they had nothing else to compensate for the soul of Achilles.<p>

All the souls were sent back to their bodies, only Hades and Amaryllis remained in the Temple.

"There is no more that you can do for him, Amara. There is a war coming, thousands of lives will be lost on our side and Nemesis'. Concerning yourself with only Achilles' soul is not going to help us win."

Amaryllis nodded, "I know, but-"

"He has become close to your heart." Hades said with a slight caveat that should not be there.

"Not in that way, Hades. Damon is the only one I shall ever love and be bound to. It is Briseis whom I am concerned with; she has suffered enough, can you not grant her this one mercy?" she pleaded.

Hades shook his head, "No, I cannot and this subject ends now." Realizing that there was nothing else she could say, Amaryllis looked down in defeat. "Do plan to make him immortal?"

The Queen's head shot up, "What?"

"That son of Priam, Damon," Hades clarified, "will you give him immortality?"

"I…" Amaryllis had not thought about it. She had considered bringing up the subject, but since it would be a long time until their deaths, she saw no point in it yet. "I don't know."

Hades quirked an eyebrow, "You haven't discussed this matter with him?" The queen shook her head. "Well, you may want to. I know that you believe that your destinies are meant to be intertwined, but even you now are subject to the whims of the Fates. Death may come faster for him than you believe."

Amaryllis held her head high, "I'll keep that in mind."

The God smirked, but then his face turned serious, "When you die you will go back to Olympus to be rejoined with your mother and father and when he dies he will go join his in the Underworld. You may be able to visit him, but he cannot enter Olympus and you cannot stay in any part of the Underworld or the Realm of Heroes. In essence you will be parted, if he is not made immortal." Amaryllis simply cast her eyes down without any sign of responding. "Farewell then, Queen of Athens; until next we meet."

"Farewell," she spoke softly.

As the mist faded, Hades did as well. Without a second glance, Amaryllis made her way up the stairs, out of the temple, and back to her chambers. She found that Damon had awakened and was waiting for her.

"What is it?" he asked his voice colored with concerned, "You look distressed." Amaryllis turned her back to her husband as she removed he cloak and composed herself.

"Nothing, the war approaching simply concerns me," her voice was even, but Damon saw through her act.

"What are you hiding?" his tone was stern. "Nothing-" she started.

"Don't lie to me; I know you better than this Amara." She froze; Damon never called her that.

"You're not supposed to call me that."

"It's your name."

"Not here, not-"

"-When you are a mortal among other mortals? Is that it? Only those with immortality may call you by your true name and see you in your true form? But those who lack such a gift are worthless toys that will grow old and fade away as dust in the wind and then you shall move on to the next fool and next and onward for eternity." Damon wore a derisive smirk while Amaryllis was taken aback. Accusing of being secretive was one thing, but now he was calling her a whore. Amaryllis slapped his face so hard he nearly fell to the floor.

The king of Athens started to laugh, "What exactly do you find amusing?" yelled Amaryllis.

He drew up his brown eyes and stared into her green and gray ones. "You've never hit me," his look was entertained, "Some may say that your action confirms what I said to be true." The queen moved to hit him again, but Damon quickly grabbed hold of her wrist, spun her around, and held her back against his chest.

"Let go of me."

He chuckled again, "I thought that I would lighten the mood."

"Lighten the- have you gone mad?" his wife asked.

Her husband scoffed, "No, but I only wanted to invoke an emotion in you besides impassiveness. It's not becoming of you; anger is much more befitting…and enticing."

The queen struggled against the king, "Let me go."

Despite her command and efforts against him, he held her easily. Damon nuzzled her hair as he whispered, "I would never believe what others say." He held her closer as she stopped moving. "I know that there is only you for me, as there is only me for you, no matter what happens." His grip on her loosened and she turned to face him and settled her head into his chest, clinging to him, afraid that she would lose him. Damon's arms fiercely embraced her once more, as his lips kissed her temple and forehead.

"Forgive me, I-"

Damon interrupted her, "Shh…forgiveness is only asked for when there is betrayal or fault and there is none."

She shook her head, "Damon of Troy you think too highly of me."

"And you do not think enough of yourself."

The pair shared a laugh and for now Damon let Amaryllis keep whatever secret she was hiding...until she was ready to tell.

* * *

><p>When they returned to their bodies, Achilles and Briseis were awakened immediately, but they attempted to exhibit the pretense of sleep; however, it was difficult for them to hide anything from each other.<p>

"You should be sleeping," Achilles commented as he stroked her back.

"So should you," she raised herself from his chest and settled herself on her elbows.

Achilles shifted himself onto one of his and stared at the noble's melancholy expression. "Why are still thinking about it? ...And you do know exactly what I'm talking about."

Briseis sighed, "Achilles the Myrmidons need you, Patroclus needs…I need you."

Achilles ran his fingers through her raven hair. "I know," he spoke without emotion, "But this is how the Fates have directed my life and I am thankful that I am able to come back, if only for a limited time, to be with you."

He moved to kiss her, but she turned away from him and sat up, drawing the silk sheets about her shoulders. "And what of Patroclus, the Myrmidons, Phthia, what will they do without you; this matter is not only about you and me."

Achilles exhaled deeply as he sat up, put his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. "The Myrmidons have Eudorus to lead them. When Patroclus is experienced enough then he will be king of Phthia and he will lead the Myrmidons. If the Gods give you my child then when our child has grown he or she shall be the sovereign of Phthia and the Myrmidons. You shall stand as Queen Regent whether we have a child or not. With Troy as your ally because Hector will be king and all your brothers will be with you. I know as well as anyone that you do not think that you could be princess let alone regent or queen, but everyone knows otherwise and Patroclus cannot rule a kingdom on his own. Nonetheless, is that so bad a future?"

"It's not horrible," Briseis admitted, "but…it shall be empty without you with me."

Achilles caressed her chin, "I shall always be with you. Think no more of this." He pulled them back onto the bed and softly kissed her forehead. "Sleep," he whispered and Briseis was lulled into rest as Achilles rubbed her back again.

* * *

><p><strong>So...I don't know why I decided for Amaryllis and Damon to have a little fight, I guess it's because I've been into <span>Game of Thrones<span> for a while and (for everyone who is familiar with the show) that scene was adapted from the scene where Cersei is yelling at Jamie about Bran seeing them in the tower and then she slaps him and he just pulls her close (I thought that scene was rather sweet, for them at least). **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Again, I profusely apologize for not finishing this story properly and being a terrible author and if this chapter contradicts any previous ones. Thanks to Anonymous for actually giving this suggestion. This chapter sort of fast forwards a year from the last and skips around from there and the tense fluxuates a lot, but I'm sick, so please forgive my many mistakes, I just wanted to get this done and over with. Reminder: Amaryllis = Amara (same person just different name).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or Greek Mythology.**

* * *

><p>The End of It All and the Beginning<p>

Something called to her and she knew what it was, the Cronus Stone itself, but how to find it she still knew not. But suddenly she found that it had come to her. She a Goddess who had forsaken her immortality to live among mortals was still considered worthy to have such a divine piece of the earth come to her. Amaryllis could only stare at the immense stone that pulsed with a sort of power only the Gods knew.

With all her strength and that of her family and friends, she pours all of it into the stone and all were blinded by the immense power that resonated through their very being.

It took them all a long time to comprehend what had occurred and as soon as they knew, they forgot.

Amaryllis had altered time itself.

Nemesis and her followers never had the chance to rise, when suspicions of their usurption was discovered, Zeus demanded a trial and Nemesis was found guilty. She and those loyal to her were thrown and locked away into the deepest pits of Tartarus, never again to see the worlds above. Achilles, Patroclus, Hector, and all those who died in the Trojan War never did, Amaryllis took care of that, as well. The war happened, but a change of allegiance divided the loyalties among Agamemnon's armies and force the king to surrender and oblige to a renewed treaty with Troy. Mynes was found and answered for his crimes against Lyrnessus and Briseus' family. Peace is settled in the Aegean and among the Gods on Olympus all because of Amaryll- _Amara_, daughter of Athena and Dionysus, who gave up was her mortality and life with her love, Damon, for time to be altered.

Now, she stands upon Olympus, looking down and watching the mortals she had befriended when she was mortal, but that was a time that did not even technically exist any longer. And since that time didn't exist, no one but the Gods remembered. Amara feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning she sees her mother's beautiful and wise gray eyes.

"You made the right choice," Athena tells her child.

Offering a melancholy smile, Amara answers, "I know."

Until all the skies turn dark, they stand there and observe the world below theirs, and when the sun is swept away, the two Goddesses turn away.

* * *

><p>For many years, the kingdoms of the Aegean thrived.<p>

Agamemnon conquered more lands, but those who are of the Asia Minor are left alone due to their standing of being under Troy's protection. He died knowing that, in a way, he did conquer the entirety of the Aegean. His son Nicodemus would ascend the throne after him, but his reign would not last long, due to his wife's anger for his sacrificing of their child.

Clytemnestra would finally get her revenge with Agamemnon gone and with her lover, she becomes high queen.

Odysseus returned to beautiful Penelope and ruled Ithaca while raising their son and heir while awaiting the children that would come later.

Five years after the end of the Trojan War, King Priam passed, soon followed by his wife, his brother, and his sister-in-law. Hector was crowned king and Andromache, his fair queen.

Damon, who was never lost since no great Queen of Athens claimed his heart, had returned to Troy before the war. And now he stands as commander of the armies of Troy, refusing to marry, while he knew someone already held his heart. Despite everyone else forgetting the world before, the prince did not. His connection with his Amaryllis was too strong and so he waits until the day he may be with her once more.

Melanon and Pramadas would reclaim Salamis as their kingdom. Being the sons of Briseus, by birthright it belonged to them since King Ajax declared no heir of his own before his death. Melanon was crowned king and he took Deidamia, Princess of Skyros as his bride.

Young Patroclus took the Lady Iphis to wife, unable to resist her delicate beauty at first sight.

The renewed Princess of Arcadia, Atalanta, claimed Pramadas as her husband he was made king after King Iasus passed.

The other sons of Briseus traveled throughout the Aegean finding riches, adventures, passing fancies, and finally their own places that they would call home.

Briseis was chosen by Achilles to be his bride. As much as she despised the thought, she relented when Hector convinced her that the union would do well for Troy and later she will find that she would never have chosen a different husband.

* * *

><p>"Damon."<p>

The prince whorls around to the sight of a beautiful with emerald green eyes with gray petals and long black hair touched with blue. The only woman who could have such features, the only woman he knew who could look so beautiful and feel so unearthly.

"Amaryllis"

She smiles, "You remember everything." It is a statement not a question.

"How could I not?" He demands rather tersely.

The Goddess purses her lips. "Do you want to?"

"Never," and he emphasizes. "I would rather know you and be apart from you, than not know you at all, Amara."

She flinches slightly. "You shouldn-"

"Call you that I know," he finishes. "But you are not the great Queen of Athens, you are the Goddess of the Stars and fate, I should address you as such. Even if I would degrade you to be the former just to have you with me."

Her eyes are suddenly piercing. "Would you leave Troy behind, knowing that it would be safe, to come to me?"

"If it is possible-"

"It is." She answers immediately.

His tone is vehement and certain. "Then gladly."

The last thing he sees is her bright smile. The next thing he knows, is that he is standing amongst the clouds on what could only be Olympus. Damon feels a hand slip into his. "Welcome home," Amara's musical voice sounds in his ear. He smiles down at her.

From now on, it is not Prince Damon of Troy and Goddess Amara of Olympus, they would be Amara and her husband, the immortalized Damon.

* * *

><p>He stood on the path leading towards the ruins, looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his family. And just at the point where the sun's rays shined down, Briseis stood. She seemed to feel his gaze on her back as she turned around and looked at him, a loving smile spread across her face.<p>

Her long hair caught in the wind and her blue gown billowed around her tanned legs. He ran towards her and she met him halfway.

"Welcome home," she said adoringly and he leaned down and kissed her, running his hands through her dark luscious tresses savoring this moment for he had missed her greatly.

"Father," Achilles almost jumped in surprise, as a child with brown hair and dark blue eyes came from behind the stone pillar. "You are home, did you bring me anything?" The boy asked eagerly, his eyes wide with expectance.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father when he returns home?" Briseis crossed her hands in front of her, but her warrior only laughed at his son.

He picked the child up in his strong arms and pulled out a pale gold necklace. "I brought you this."

The child pouted, "I'm not a girl father, why would I want jewelry? That's for little girls."

Achilles started to laugh at his child's mirthful attempt at maturity. "Alright, I'll tell you the truth, this is for Iris, but I want it to be a surprise so it'll be our secret." The little boy nodded furiously and his father grinned and set him down. "I got you this," Achilles removed a dagger from his belt and gave it to his son. "You need to learn how to use it to protect your family if ever your parents are not here to help you." The boy handled the blade as though it was going to break, both parents smiled at his naivety.

"Besides, you already have a gift from your father, Achayus," Briseis added, "a new younger sibling." Achilles gaped as his wife gazed back while biting her lip.

"You must be kidding me?" He grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air, spinning both of them as she laughed with glee. "You aren't playing with me are you?" She shook her head and he kissed her passionately.

When they broke apart, she stared at his face. "I am sure, after four children I think I can tell when I bear another."

"I hope it's a boy this time." Achayus voiced. "Having another brother will be more fun than a sister, girls are boring." He finished resolutely.

"They get less and less boring as you grow." Briseis hit her husband playfully at the comment.

"Don't say things like that, he's only a child." She scolded.

"I'm not a child; I'm the greatest warrior in all of Greece." He swung the blade dangerously close to his parents.

Briseis sighed softly and took a step back, knowing full well where Achayus' attitude came from, while Achilles stopped his son. "Not yet you're not, but someday the world will be yours." He repositioned the dagger in his son's hand. "Someday our boundless love for you will make you famous beyond your wildest dreams, Achayus, Prince of Phthia." The little boy grinned and walked away to show his siblings his new possession, a potentially very dangerous act.

"I thought you said you would love me forever." Briseis said feigning hurt as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist. Achilles laughed quietly as he shook his head. "Of course, I'd love you forever and all eternity, how could I not?" The power of those words shocked them both for a moment, but after recovering Briseis smiled at him and broke his embrace to run after their son. She turned and began to walk backwards smiling at him the entire time. "You couldn't because that is the way I love you," she replied proudly. He grinned and ran to her and pulled her close, refusing to let her go as they kissed passionately.

* * *

><p>And this, the Aegean's Age of Peace would reign for many years to come... For this was not only an end, but the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Once more, my sincere apologies. I really did want to finish this story, but lack of time and interest overtook me, so I hope this a satisfactory ending. Thanks for reading and hopefully forgiving me.<strong>


End file.
